Love in E Flat
by TruGemini
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru have been together through it all for four years. But now, with a new business deal on the horizon, will this be the end of them or will they finally reach their happy ending?
1. Love in E Flat

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I bask in her greatness. All song lyrics that appear are owned by the artists and their respective labels.

_**Love in E Flat**_

_You love me especially different every time_

_You keep me on my feet happily excited_

_By your cologne, your hands, your smile, your intelligence_

_You woo me, you court me, you tease me, you please me_

_You school me, give me things to think about_

_Invite me, you ignite me, co-write me, you love me, you like me_

_Incite me to chorus_

_La, la, la..._

_Da, da, da..._

_Do, do, do..._

Kagome sat in the window of the second floor master bedroom looking up into the stars as Jill sang her feelings in the background. "_Is it really possible to be so in love with someone that it can be expressed in such a way?_" She asked herself. Sesshomaru was literally her moon and stars. Every night she dreamt of him as her darkness that embraces her and lulls her into a deep sleep. "_When he's with me, I'm at peace, yet now all I can do is fight this internal war_," Kagome pondered. Today was another hard day for Kagome as this was the second month since she left Sesshomaru behind. "_Today he should be at his mating ceremony, I hope it works out for him_," Kagome said as tears drifted down her eyes. The other person in the room remained silent as she spoke. She knew all about what happened on that fateful day two months ago which lead to her best friend's unhappiness...

Kagome was so glad to be back home for some needed rest and relaxation. Since she had been given the task of running the Taisho offices in the US, she was greatly looking forward to visiting her family back in Japan. Especially when her boss, Inuyasha Taisho, who also was her best friend demanded that she take one or consider herself fired. Kagome was thankful for the reprieve as she could finally get to spend some more time with her favorite demon Sesshomaru. He was to be in Japan at the corporate offices working on a project, and she had not seen him for three weeks. Sure they spoke on the phone every other night, but there is nothing like falling asleep with your male curled around you. That is what true bliss is. Kagome smirked as she thought about all of the things her and her demon would do once they saw each other. They have been going strong for four years now and she felt this could definitely last forever. No one knew Sess the way she did, and no one knew her better than him. To Kagome this was truly destiny, or maybe the Gods finally decided to work in her favor. She wasn't sure, but she was definitely not about to question fate. With an even brighter smile, she left the airport terminal and proceeded to Inuyasha and Kikyo's home they allowed her to use while in Japan.

After arriving safely to her destination, she unlocked the doors and walked in. Everything was there for her use as usual and the refrigerator and pantry were stocked full of food. Since this was Inuyasha's home, she found his "hidden" stash of ramen and decided to make herself some lunch. She made a note to herself to replenish his stock before she left. She called her family and Sango first to let them know she arrived and would be visiting them later. Sango, who was unwilling to wait, told her she'd be there in 30 and that there had better be lunch ready when she got there. Kagome laughed and hung up the phone. "_Finally, I'm home…I'm home_."

Kagome took her time getting ready. She knew she didn't have to rush since Sango never showed on time. Kagome stood in the steaming shower touching her sacred place and thought back to the night before Sess left for Tokyo…

_**Flashback**_

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway to Kagome's bedroom preventing her from leaving out. "_What do you want Sess, I thought you said you were going to sleep_?" inquired Kagome. "_Sleep is not what is needed at this time. The taste of a certain someone's ambrosia is_," responded Sesshomaru with a devious smirk. Before Kagome could blink she was hoisted up and thrown back onto her bed. Sesshomaru crawled his way up Kagome's body until they were face to face. Kagome's body temperature rose as he slid up her body. She knew what he wanted, but tonight, he was going to have to work for it. "_Now Sess, you didn't think it was going to be that easy did you_?" Kagome teased while staring into his reddened eyes.

Sesshomaru quirked his brow at her comment and proceeded to draw his tongue across her lower lip. "_Struggle if you must dear Kagome, but tonight you will give me what I desire_." Kagome drew her tongue across her lips tasting the mint trail his tongue made. As Sesshomaru gasped at the seductive picture she made, she took the time to flip him over. "_Now who's struggling_?" posed Kagome to the shocked Taiyukai beneath her. Sesshomaru gave Kagome one of his trademark smirks and slid Kagome's body down to where his arousal was evident. "_I see I'll have to show you why I'm the dominant one in this relationship again_," drawled Sesshomaru as he thrusted his maleness upwards. Kagome moaned feeling his length beneath her causing her slickened spot to moisten further. Sesshomaru took this time to flip her back over, releasing her robe in the process. He sat upon his heels and stared at the body that beckoned to him to be taken. The scent of her arousal driving his eyes to turn a deeper red as his beast anticipated joining him in the taking of his chosen bitch. His master may not have been willing to accept it just yet, but the beast knew she was who was not only needed but desperately wanted.

Kagome moved to cover herself when Sesshomaru, in his bestial tone growled out a no, grabbing her arm. Kagome knew it was Sesshomaru's beast talking and she was not afraid. She loved his beast just as much if not more than his logical side. As she looked into his eyes, she knew he would miss her as much as she would miss him. With that thought she bared her neck in submission allowing him to take control. Upon seeing her bare her neck, Sesshomaru bent forwards and sucked on his favorite spot before sliding his tongue downwards. He slowly caressed her left breast as he laved his delicious tongue over the right. Once he felt he paid enough attention, and not wanting the other to feel left out, he suckled upon the left one until her darkened nipple pebbled to a hardened form. Satisfied with his work, he slowly dragged his tongue downwards dipping into her navel getting closer to her calling. He paced himself, restraining himself from attacking his favorite spot without abandon. He wanted her to want it. He needed her to want it. Finally arriving to her sweet spot, he looked up at Kagome while blowing soft breaths across her curls. "_Tell me you want this Kagome_," intoned Sesshomaru. "_Tell me you need this, or shall I move away_." Kagome's eyes were filled with lust as she looked at Sesshomaru and responded. "_I…I need you Sess, I want you to touch me the only way you know how. Take of me what you will_." Hearing her words, Sesshomaru slid his salacious tongue between her giving lips and drank his ambrosia to his fill.

Kagome writhed and moaned screaming his name to the heavens before his tongue was removed and replaced with his rigid steel. Sesshomaru moaned at the feel of her heated sheath. He never knew anything could feel this way. "_So tight…so wet…so mine_," he murmured as he slowly slid in and out. Kagome allowed herself to just feel, becoming enraptured with his heat and his presence. Tonight would be a night to take things slow and savor as he would be gone come the morrow for who knows how long as this project came to fruition. Sesshomaru and Kagome both came repeatedly screaming each others names to the heavens as they found completion in the others arms. As they drifted into slumber, Kagome kissed his brow whispering her love for him.

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome was brought back to the present with the force of her orgasm and the reminding of herself that Sango would be there soon. Kagome cleaned herself and got dressed, running downstairs to make sure lunch was prepared before her spirit sister arrived. "_I'll surprise him tomorrow_," thought Kagome with a brightened smile. Just as she placed the ramen she took from Inuysha's store into two bowls, the doorbell rang.

Kagome barely had the opportunity to open the door when she was floored by the weight of her spirit sister Sango. Laughing the entire time they were on the floor, Sango got up and helped Kagome to her feet. "_Now that the pleasantries are done, I'm hungry….what's for lunch_?" Sango asked. "_Why is it whenever I see you I get the feeling that I'm supposed to have food ready_? _That is just wrong for so many reasons_! _Doesn't Miro cook for you_?" Kagome exclaimed. Sango looked at Kagome with a smirk on her face already knowing that something was cooked. She grabbed Kagome by the hand and dragged her off to the kitchen basking in the joy of having her sister near her once again.

The afternoon dragged on between the two friends laughing and catching up on their lives since the last time they saw each other. Even though, they talk on the phone everyday, it's nothing like having your heart sister across from you sharing in your joy.


	2. A Storm's Brewing

**A Storm's Brewing**

Sango stayed over until late at night catching up on all the details of Kagome's life in America. Kagome, who was still suffering from jet lag, tried her best to keep up and relay all that she could. Sango eventually left, half-heartedly, once Miroku called begging for her to come home and allow Kagome some peace. Promises were made to meet up the following day, and Kagome was finally able to get her much needed sleep.

Kagome woke up early to a quiet morning as the sun had not yet risen over the horizon. While, on the other side of town, a frowning Daiyoukai was facing his day with much dread as he knew that eventually a cataclysmic storm would be hitting the area, and his heart would be lost. He only hoped that one day, he would be forgiven for what he was going to do, and that his heart would return.

Kagome took her time enjoying a relaxing bath and getting ready for her day. She decided that today, she would visit her family and surprise her favorite person for lunch. Kagome put on her royal blue summer dress that accented her blue-grey eyes and made her way downstairs. Kagome contacted the Tokyo offices of Taisho Inc. to find out Sesshomaru's schedule for the day, seeing as he had no meetings scheduled, she knew he normally takes lunch in his office at one. Hopefully, she'll be able to surprise him giving the gift of his favorite sashimi, as well as, herself.

Kagome left her house a little after eight and headed to her ancestral home. It's been a few years since she has gone back to the shrine, but as much as she called home, her presence wasn't truly missed. Kagome took her time walking up the long "highway to heaven" as she called the stairway, to the top of the shrine. Knowing Souta was on break from university and that Mom should be just finishing up breakfast, she couldn't wait to surprise her family with her presence.

Kagome slid her sandals off outside and stealthily slid the front door open. Once she closed the door she tip toed into the kitchen where she knew her family should just be sitting down to breakfast. Once she watched them fully digging into their meal, she jumped from behind the wall yelling for her breakfast. Once the frozen shock was cleared from the faces of her family, everyone rushed to her at once smothering her in a tight embrace, ecstatic to have their missing piece at home. Kagome settled into the breakfast routing with her family feeling a little more peace entering her soul.

"_Kagome_" her mother called. "_When will you be bringing your special demon by_? _I know you're not hiding him from us, are you_?" her mother inquired. "_Of course not Mama_!" Kagome exclaimed. "_Why would I do that knowing you'd hunt him down and get your answers from him yourself? I'd rather save him from as much embarrassment as possible_." Kagome and her mother shared a laugh and talked until later in the morning about each other's life occurrences. Once Kagome looked at the clock and saw it was half past eleven, she informed her mother that she would be back, but she had to go make a special appearance in the office. This was the one part of her day that she had been desperately looking forward to. Kagome left the house with the most sparkling smile on her face thinking about her special demon's reaction to seeing her.

Kagome drove from the shrine to Café Ajia, where she and Sess had gotten their favorite sashimi from on numerous occasions. Once there, she picked up her order she had called in, stopping to speak with the manager whom she had not seen in so long. Waving goodbye, she quickly made her way to the Tokyo branch office of Taisho Inc. anticipating her arrival to Sesshomaru's office.

Sesshomaru had just gotten off of a conference call and sat at his desk going over the contract for a new Taisho Inc. branch opening in Russia. He sat back for a minute once thoughts of his little miko began to replay in his head. Their first kiss, first date, and their numerous moonlit walks they took. He could only hope that once this project was completed and everything done, she would hear him out and return back to him. He sneered as he though back on the conversation he had with his Father regarding this project.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Father, you called for me_?" Sesshomaru questioned from the doorway. "_Yes, my son_. _For this new project to open Taisho Inc. in Russia, special provision had to be made. Before you begin to feel insulted, hear me out. I know you love Kagome, I love her as a daughter as well_." Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and interrupted his father before anything else could be said. "_What does Kagome have to do with this? Why are you even bringing up her name? She assists Inuyasha in America, what place does she have in the Russia office?_" Touga growled at his son for interrupting. Clenching his teeth, he replied, "_If you would let me finish. I am still Alpha, do not dare interrupt me_!" "_Apologies sire_," Sesshomaru whispered.

Touga took the time to study his son before continuing. "_The president of Akio Industries who we are buying out in Russia, wants to secure the deal by having you marry his daughter_." At those words the entire office became quiet. No clicking of keyboards or mice, nor small conversations could be heard as an ice cold fury was felt throughout the office. Sesshomaru looked at his father and in the most emotionless voice possible stated, "_You would barter away my freedom of choice to whom I will mate for a business deal_?" Touga could only look away at his son's accusation, being unable to speak. The temperature continued to drop as Sesshomaru attempted to reign in his beast who was rightfully angry at being told he could not have Kagome as his mate.

Touga saw the internal conflict with his son and knew that the situation could turn violent quickly. Before Sesshomaru could react, Touga called out to him to gain his attention. "_My Son, it will not be a mating. The girl, Kagura, already has spoken in regards to her part in this. She will only play along for a time to appease her father, then she will go to Naraku to be his mate as has been her plan for a while now. Her father still follows the old ways, once the deal is done and secure, we will annul the arrangement and you and Kagome can be together as you planned_." Sesshomaru thought over this plan many times and saw every possible thing that could go wrong. At the same time, he understood his position not just in Taisho Inc., but in the family as well. He could not let his father down. "_Fine_," Sesshomaru responded, "_I'll accept this for now, but pray Kagome does not end up with another, for if she does, everyone will suffer_." At that Sesshomaru left the office slamming the door causing the building foundation to shake. Touga stood and looked out the window hoping the plan went as it should.

_**Flashback End**_

Sesshomaru shook away his thoughts when the most enticing smell alerted his senses to a presence outside his door. "_Enter_," Sesshomaru called out before the person had a chance to knock. When the door opened, the smell of jasmine and sakura wafted into his office. Standing in the doorway was the most beautiful site he had ever seen. "_Hello Sess, has my favorite demon missed me_?" Sesshomaru stared at the figure in his doorway before the slightest smirk appeared on his visage. Taking in a deep breath inhaling the scent ridding him of his melancholy, he flashed to the door and closed it before his prey could escape. Bearing down on the lithe form in front of him, he looked her straight in the eyes. "_I see you brought me lunch. What shall I dine on first, what's in the bag, or what's underneath the dress_."

Quickly removing the bag from the female's arm, he placed it on the table in the middle of his office. Wrapping his arms around the sumptuous treat in front of him, Sesshomaru began growling in his most soothing way, almost like a purr. "_I have missed you my little miko_." "_Remind me how much my dear Sesshomaru, or do you need special permission_." Sesshomaru snarled and forcefully drew his lips across hers. He had never held someone that was so perfect in all his 800 years. As he drew her closer to his body, he felt the chains of his beast rattling to be set free and take her as his, but he knew he could not. Before anything else could occur, Sesshomaru drew back from Kagome who stood as if in a daze.

"_Kagome, there is something you must know before we can continue further_." Kagome snapped her attention back to his eyes forgetting the kiss temporarily as she recognized the seriousness in his tone. Looking into her eyes, Sesshomaru knew he could not tell her. "_Damn, I am such a coward_!" his logical side screamed. He knew by telling her the plan, it would be the end, but he could not give her up. "_Sess, what did you need to tell me that's so important to have you look distraught_?" Kagome waited for his answer with baited breath hoping that his words would not mean the end to them. "_Nothing my little miko, just overcoming from the shock that you are here_." With that sentence, Sesshomaru turned his back on telling Kagome anything about his father's plan with neither Akio Industries, nor his tie to Kagura.


	3. The Calm Before

**The Calm Before**

Kagome woke up the next morning in the arms of the one she loved more than life itself. All she remembered about the previous day was the immense joy she felt upon seeing her Daiyoukai after what felt like a too long separation. As happy as she was to be in his arms, she knew he was hiding something from her and she was determined to find out what.

Kagome slid from underneath Sesshomaru's arms, dressing in her shorts and a top, and proceeded downstairs to make breakfast for her still slumbering lover. As she prepared breakfast, she turned on the cd player she placed in the kitchen listening to the words that described her mood at the moment.

_See I'm so confused…_

_I just don't know what to do…_

_And I don't understand…no no no no_

_You know I don't want to stay…_

_You know I don't want to go…_

_Can we get it together….._

Kagome lost herself in the song humming as she went along with preparing the steak and eggs that she knew he would enjoy. What could be weighing so heavenly on his mind that he would intentionally hide it from her? She thought this over more and more. When she heard movement from upstairs, she found her resolve to ask him, or risk worrying the entire trip.

Sesshomaru woke up to find Kagome gone; his eyes reddened slightly thinking she had left him when he smelled the delicious aroma of breakfast wafting from downstairs. His beast receded back into the recesses of his cage when he realized that his one, his only, his mate was preparing breakfast for him as she did when they were in the States and she spent the night. He thought back on all the times that they would spend together making love all night with her screaming his name until she could scream no more. A slow smile graced his face as he thought of his Kagome. With that thought in mind, he donned his boxers and rushed downstairs to bask in the glow of his Kagome, determined to find a way to keep her.

Sesshomaru made it downstairs in time to find Kagome singing as she prepared the plates. He found himself interested in the song as she sang the words of catering to her man, doing anything for him, being together forever. He chuckled as she squeaked when she turned and found him standing at the bottom of the stairs with that absolutely gorgeous smirk she hated so much on his face.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Kagome began to feel more and more nervous as she could feel Sesshomaru staring at her. She knew something was going on, but she wanted him to just tell her. '_Why must he be so damn stubborn_?' Kagome thought to herself.

'_What could be so bad that he feels like it must be kept secret? Maybe I'm thinking too much. Maybe it truly is nothing_.' Kagome looked up and into the eyes of the one she loves and knew, it had to be something big. Steeling her resolve, Kagome opened her mouth to ask her question when Sesshomaru, almost as if he knew what she was thinking stood up and began moving to the sink. "_Kagome, this Sesshomaru has to go into the office for a while. Do you have any plans set for today_?" Sesshomaru knew she had picked up on his strange behavior. He wasn't ready to tell her, and hoped that he could distract her enough to resolve the problem before she found out. '_I will not lose her_!' He thought to himself while gazing into her eyes. '_She will not be free of me_.'

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru clearly realizing what he was doing, but decided to give him an out this time. "_I'm going to visit my family again today, and was planning on visiting with Sango and Miroku. Is there some place you would like me to meet you_?" Kagome stood anticipating his answer while other thoughts flew through her mind. She felt so confused from his troubled aura. Yet, she did not know what step to take. She needed to talk to someone and she knew the sister of her heart would be the only one she could lean on.

Sesshomaru studied the emotions crossing Kagome's face. That was the main thing he loved about her, she was an open book. He knew that if she found out what his father had done and that he kept it from her, it would not bode well. Kagome was just not some random woman, Kagome was his chosen, the one he saw spending eternity with and he refused to allow anyone else to have her. **"**_**We must tell her, must tell mate what is going on**_**!"** His beat rattled the cages of his baser side with his proclamation. _"Do not think this Sesshomaru does not know this. But right now, we cannot tell her. We must find away to free ourselves from this idiotic deal. Be patient, this Sesshomaru will find a way."_ His beast settled itself down in his cage with one last word of warning, **"**_**Find a way quickly, mate is smart, if she finds out on her own, afraid we may lose her, forever**_**."** Sesshomaru snarled inside his head, _"That will not happen, she is ours and no one else shall have her!"_

Sesshomaru came back from his conversation with his beast to find Kagome tapping her foot. "_Cease your tapping onna_!" Sesshomaru exclaimed with a smirk, "_This Sesshomaru would like to have dinner with you tonight; you will be ready at 7_." Sesshomaru knew Kagome hated to be ordered about and was hoping for her to get angry. And of course, Kagome did not disappoint. The scent released from the spark of her anger made Sesshomaru desire her even more. Maybe he could get her angry enough to maybe share the shower with him. What could it hurt to have a little angry rut before he leaves? Indeed. Pressing further, Sesshomaru continued to goad Kagome with his demands. "_I will call you at 1pm, and you had better answer your phone or you will be punished! You will also wear what I choose so be prepared, and I will hear no complaints_!" Kagome began to turn red from the amount of anger she was holding back. Sesshomaru smirked, he knew she was ready he just needed to push her a little more.

Kagome was fuming to herself. "_How dare that bastard talk to me this way? I will not be handled as if I'm some teenager…GAH! He pisses me off_!" Kagome continued to rage in her head about how to skin a daiyoukai when she looked and noticed him smirking. "_So, he wants to play does he, well I can play right back_." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and did the one thing that he hates, she denied him. "_No, I don't think I will be meeting you for dinner. As a matter of fact, I will be inviting Sango over and having a girl's night in, so I may or may not see you tomorrow_." Kagome held her breath as she watched the smirk crumble from his face. The sneer that appeared told her she had five seconds to run. Before he could say anything else, she bolted for the stairs. Finally coming out of his shock at her denial and the anger building, he took off after her. Let the hunt begin!

Sesshomaru chased Kagome down the hallway leading to the master bedroom. Kagome knew that he could capture her at any time, but she was happy that he indulged in her play. Sesshomaru cornered Kagome near the master bathroom where she hid behind the large ruby curtains that hung in the cream colored room. Sesshomaru leaned up against the wall beside her and leaned down to where he knew her ear was. "_You are caught my koi, give up now_." The deep baritone that registered as he spoke sent a shiver down her spine. She knew she was at a loss. When he spoke to her in that rich tone, her knees got weak and she gave him whatever he wanted. Sesshomaru noticed her shiver behind the curtain. Angry sex wasn't bad, but smelling her arousing scent of lilac, letting him know she was ready to be taken made him decide a slow bout in the tub would be a lot better.

Sesshomaru unwound Kagome from the curtain and slowly guided her to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and began to fill the tub with hot water, knowing how much she loved hot baths. He then poured some sweet smelling vanilla into the bath and allowing the bubbles to crest high over the water. Turning to Kagome, he began to slowly stalk towards her. Her eyes widened in fascination as she stared at him. '_My Kami that man is gorgeous_!' she exclaimed in her head as he came closer and closer to her. "_How did I get to be so lucky to have a Kami come down from the heavens to love me_?" At her question Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Never has anyone made him feel more loved or special in all his centuries of living. Yes, he would go through all seven layers of hell just to keep her. There was no way she would be a mate to anyone but himself.

Kagome snapped out of her mental exclamations enough to notice that her lover was now standing in front of her and staring intensely into her eyes. "_Kagome_," he whispered, "_allow this Sesshomaru to show you how a Kami loves a true goddess. Allow me to show you how much this Sesshomaru…how much I have truly missed you being beside me_." Before she could respond, he lowered his lips to hers and began a slow massage of her lips, nibbling on her bottom lip asking for the entrance he so desperately wanted. He would show her how much he wanted her and he would take his time doing so. As much as he thought he was doing this for her, he knew deep inside he needed this connection with her even more.

Slowly removing her top as he deepened the kiss, he could hear the moan she tried to suppress as he massaged her lower back, caressing the skin he could now reach. He had never felt anything as soft as her. She almost rivaled the feel of his mokomoko-sama he used to keep around him back in the day. To have lived as long as he has and never felt this softness; he was most definitely in awe. Kagome was in heaven being in his arms. The feel of his lips as he stole her breath away to the shiver that coursed up and down her spine as he placed kisses on her jaw line and down her throat. Yes, she truly felt as if this was heaven.

Sesshomaru slowly pulled apart the clasps of her bra freeing the one part of her that would one day feed his pups. He slowly ran his clawed thumb over her left nipple before bending down and flexing her backwards to begin suckling on the right. Kagome moaned as she felt the delicious suction he was creating and the swirl of his tongue before releasing her right breast to attack the left. A low purr was felt flowing from his body to hers as he attached himself again to what he affectionately called his double happiness. Kagome refocused herself enough to be able to slowly push down his boxers. Catching on to what she was trying to do, Sesshomaru growls and grabs her wrists. "_No Kagome let me enjoy you more_." Kagome was shocked at his mumbled words, but removed her hands to allow him to continue.

Sesshomaru trailed his kisses down between her breasts and continued to her belly button. He swirled his tongue there enjoying the giggle that came from Kagome at his attentions. "_Something funny my dear_?" he asked as he continued dipping his tongue in. Sparing no second glace, he hooked his claws onto the sides of her shorts removing them and relishing in the fact that she wore no underwear. "_So easy for me koi, what a time I shall have pleasing you_," he stated while allowing a deep growl to burst forth at the smell of her arousal. Kagome blushed at the comment causing a redness to appear from her cheeks to her chest. After removing the last article of clothing, Sesshomaru guided Kagome to the full bathtub and stepped in. Before she could step in after him, he lifted her up bridal style, and then sat down into the tub. He allowed a stray thank you thought towards his brother for putting in a tub that he could sit fully in.

Once they were settled in the chest high water with the scent of vanilla wafting through their senses, Kagome turned and straddled Sesshomaru. She began kissing him on his jaw, his neck, his chin, before finally claiming his lips. Sesshomaru allowed his hands to roam finding the additional heat flowing from the apex of her thighs. Slowly parting her lips, enjoying the hiss she makes from the hot water flowing in, he inserts a single digit and moans at the feel of her tightness as she clamps on. As he watches her rock back and forth, he enters another digit and a third. Loving how she bucks harder and grinds into his hand, he feels almost at his limit. Lifting her up, he aligned himself with her opening and ever so slowly slid her down. His beast roars on the inside at the pleasurable feel of his chosen one as she holds on and sucks him in deeper. Sesshomaru feels his beast trying to come to the fore, but he was intent on holding him back. Kagome watches as her personal Kami struggles with his beast. Knowing he won't be content until he's released, Kagome taps Sesshomaru on the shoulder. "_Let him out love, I missed him as well_," she whispers to him causing goosebumps to rise on his shoulder. "_As you wish my love, as you wish_."

As his beast is released, instead of the rush Sesshomaru expected, his beast joined with him and took her slowly allowing her to set the pace. This shocked Sesshomaru to no end. _"I guess this proves even more that she is our mate,"_ Sesshomaru spoke to his beast. **"**_**Indeed, she is and will only be ours. We must mark her now**_**!"** his beast growled to him. Never had Sesshomaru known his beast to be this forceful in regards to any female. _"No, we must wait. Soon, soon we will be able to claim what is ours, just be patient."_ Sesshomaru came back from the recesses of his mind when Kagome clutched him tightly as her orgasm washed over him. Feeling so good, he soon followed her with his own. Feeling completely sated, he stood up with Kagome in his arms and went to the shower to cleanse their bodies. They took turns cleaning each other carefully, embracing and kissing the entire time. "_We need to get out of here or you won't make it to work_," Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru suckled on her neck. "_I do not wish to leave you Kagome, but you are right, I must go_." They then exited the shower feeling lighter after their session of bliss.


	4. The Rain Begins

**The Rain Begins**

Kagome left the house after Sesshomaru departed for work heading in the direction of the Sunset Shrine. As Kagome pulled into the shrine parking lot, she noticed another car there. Getting out and walking up the long flight of steps, she pondered over things that were put on the backburner. She would have to call Inuyasha to check how things in the office were running. She also knew that she would need to make sure and call Jinengi, her assistant and ask him if there was any urgent business that needed to be attended to. She knew she was not supposed to be working, but when you are busy and on call 24/7, it's hard to just let go.

Making it up to the top of the steps, Kagome looked up to see none other than Touga, her lover's and best friend's father at the top of the stairs. "_Touga_!" she yelled as she raced toward him. Touga Taisho turned just in time to see his heart's daughter running to him. He opened his arms to welcome her and spun around as she hugged him. Kagome felt the deep chuckle he gave off as he laughed. "_Ah, my lovely daughter has returned to be with her father at last_." Touga exclaimed proudly. Looking down at Kagome, his heart clenched at the thought that his plan may not work out. **"No, we mustn't think that way,"** his beast spoke to him. **"It will work out as we said. She will be mate to our son and mother to our grandpups. We will make this work."**

Kagome looked up into the eyes of the man who has been a father to her for so long. It was due to his guidance that she was able to excel in her position at Taisho Inc. He taught her to believe in herself and to never be afraid to fight for what she believes in. It was due to her heart's father that she was able to make it through high school and college with a word of encouragement here or a warm hug there as she needed it. "_Maybe I can ask Father what is wrong with Sesshomaru. I know Father would tell me_." Kagome surmised. Looking up into the golden eyes that she hopes would pass on to her own children, she addressed him. "_Father, what troubles Sesshomaru so? I can see that he is stressed, yet he_ _refuses to tell me_." Kagome imploringly asked her Father. Touga was beyond shocked at the fact that Sesshomaru said nothing to her. Before he could answer, Kagome put on her best scowl and stated, "_Don't even think about getting out of this Father, I know you know_!" Touga normally would disembowel the person who spoke to him rashly, but he could not deny his daughter. Steeling his resolve, he was saved when the form of his other favorite person showed up at the door.

Hitomi Higurashi stood in the doorway to her home with her hands firmly grasped to a tray for tea. "_Kagome, Leave Touga alone this instant_!" she exclaimed while winking at Touga. She had a cheery smile on her face as always, but her smile did not reach her eyes. Touga always stopped by from time to time to chat and have tea, but even she could tell that something weighed heavily on his mind.

"_Leave your Father alone and you two come on in. I've got the tea ready and I made some cookies earlier that we can share_." Hitomi looked from Kagome to Touga wondering who was going to break their battle of wills first. "_If I have to tell you both again, you will both be sorry_!" Hitomi then sent them a glare that caused them both to shiver. Hitomi was one of the most gentle creatures on the planet, but if disobeyed she was known to be far worse than any female demon. Touga turned away from Kagome and looked at Hitomi, "_I'm coming woman, hold your horses_!" Hitomi placed her hands on her hips and was just about to unleash her wrath on Touga when he suddenly moved in front of her and picked her up. "_You know, if I hadn't met Izaioyi, and you weren't courted by one of my best human friends, you would have been mine_." Hitomi looked Touga straight in his eye and with an evil smirk stated, "_No, I don't think you're cute enough for me, now Inuyasha and his cute ears….he would be mine_." With that she jumped down from Touga's arms and ran into the house.

Touga was dumbstruck. "_How dare she think we're not cute enough_?" His beast on the other hand laughed and quieted down at his pack's antics. He saw Hitomi as a pack sister and loved her as such. Touga came out of his thoughts after having his beast laugh at his wounded ego and looked back at Kagome. "_You heard your mother little one. Let's go before she comes back to get us_!" Kagome followed her Father into the house silently laughing at how easily he bends for her mother.

Tea and cookies were served all around as they all basked in the comfort of being with family. Kagome spoke of work and how Inuyasha and Kikyo were. She told them about the different pranks they pulled on each other and how she causes Inu to go into a panic by hiding his ramen stash. As they sat back and traded more and more stories, Kagome and Hitomi both noticed as Touga withdrew more and more. They had completed stopped talking before he realized that they were focused in on him. Hitomi broke the silence first. "_Touga sweetie, something is troubling you. Care to share_?" Touga looked from Hitomi to Kagome and found the resolve to continue. "_Kagome, you were right when you said something is going on with Sesshomaru. I was hoping that he would tell you, but since he has not, and you have every right to know, we must speak_." Kagome was dazed for a second but then stood and followed her Father back out the door.

"_Maybe we should take a seat under Goshinboku; you'll need to be seated for this one_." Touga guided Kagome to their spot under Goshinboku and sat down. "_What I am about to tell you is not easy for me. This should have come from Sesshomaru, but as he has not told you by now, then I know he won't_." Touga placed his arm around Kagome's shoulder and told her of the business plan with Akio Industries and Sesshomaru's engagement to Kagura. Once he finished explaining the details and the plan to annul it after the agreement is reached he looked down at his daughter. Kagome was in total shock. How could he not tell her this? Wasn't this important enough, wasn't she important enough to have this be discussed and an understanding made? Kagome bounced back from the shock at the call of her Father's voice. When she looked up at him, tears were streaming down her eyes. All Touga could do was hold her and pray to Kami above that this would not spell the end for his son and daughter. If she chose to leave him because of this, Touga was afraid that this time around, his son would be lost never to return again.


	5. 5 Miles to Empty

**5 Miles to Empty**

Kagome was in shock, plain and simple. _Arranged mating? No, no, no, no, no! Touga wouldn't do that to her! He was her father's best friend, hell he was a father to her! He wouldn't do this! This must be a joke…this has to be a complete fucking joke! Sesshomaru would have told her something this important. Of course he would have! He promised to never shut me out…didn't he? He wouldn't pull this. I mean, come on, not something this important. There is no way in hell that he would do this, this must be a joke. This can't be real. Father wouldn't break my heart like this, would he? He loves me right? _

Touga watched as the various emotions from shock to anger to pain flashed across her features. For a minute there he thought he saw acceptance, but the final look that flashed across her features scared him immensely. The look of resolve. He hated that look from her. He knew that look meant nothing good was coming. Whatever she had just decided was going to bring trouble for them all. Even though he knew this, he had to physically hear what she was going to do. A tingle of fear shot down his back. Maybe, just maybe he would be able to save not just his son, but himself. He just needed to wait and see. She wouldn't do anything drastic. _No, of course not_. She was always a level-headed person. Of course she could be emotional at times, what female wasn't? Looking at her sitting there, the words his best friend quoted to him often began to ring true, "_Matters of the heart should always come before business. If not, you lose all in the end_."

Ever so carefully Touga reached out for his daughter. Kagome…_Kagome come here_; as his hand reached for her she flinched and moved backwards. Kagome's eyes opened wide as she screamed. "_Don't touch me_!" "_You will never touch me again_!" Touga felt a sharp pain at her words, yet he refused to give up. She was his pup. If anything he was fiercely protective of what he thought was his, and as his pup, she was definitely his. His beast whined in sorrow at the rejection of their daughter. It did not want his pup to turn away from him. He loved her as much as his sons and was truly hurt at her rejection. Needing to hold her, he reached for her again only to have another voice stop him cold.

Hitomi walked up behind Touga feeling pure anger towards her friend. _How could you Touga_? She never in her life thought that he would pull a stunt like this. She told him years ago that it was time his views on business changed. "_You can't use your children's hearts as a way to get further in business_!" She remembered telling him. How could he continue to be so stupid? He was brilliant when it came to business, there was no doubt, but where matters of the heart were concerned, she never knew someone that could be so much of a dunce.

Touga had hoped that Hitomi did not hear their conversation. He knew that if she overheard, he would definitely lose her too. He couldn't lose her as well, not his family. He had never been close to a female, let alone a human female since Inuyasha's mother. After her loss, he never thought he needed anyone. He shut himself off from the world until Hitomi walked into his life. She barged her way in the day she walked into the office and demanded that he allow Kento, his business partner and best friend, to be free for the rest of the day to go on a date. He knew where her anger stemmed from. Due to a problem with one of the shipments, he called Kento into the office ending their date before it began.

Hitomi was a true spitfire. She barged into the office while his secretary attempted to hold her back. She marched up to Kento's desk and stated, "_You and I will be having lunch now. If your partner has anything to say about it, then he can answer to me, but don't guarantee there will be an answer he likes_!" Touga remembered looking at Kento and knew that his friend was already hopelessly in love. He just hated that he found her first.

Snapping out of his memories he looked at Hitomi and saw the pain in her eyes. Touga rose to his full height and began to walk towards Hitomi. Before he could reach her she lifted her hands to halt his progress and tensed her stance. "_Please leave Touga_!" He could not move. He was frozen in place due to the words she spoke. "_You have done enough for one day, so just go. I'm not sure if you will be welcomed here any longer_." Touga was hurt deeply. Hitomi had never spoken to him this way. He whimpered a little and lowered his head, what he usually did to get back on her good side. It did not work this time though. Hitomi tensed her stance even more. "_Dammit Touga, if you care for us at all, just leave_!"

Touga lowered his eyes and took in a deep breath. He could feel his heart hurting because of his own stupidity. He turned to Kagome once more. "_I truly do love you my daughter. At the time this deal took place 6 years ago, I saw power, prestige and the Taisho name in an even bigger status. By my own stupidity, I have caused much pain. I've been in my own world for a long time. I'm truly sorry love. Please know that this was no fault on my son. He does love you, but his honor dictates he do as told by his alpha_."

Kagome looked at Touga and nodded her head. Right when he thought that he could have some hope to recover his family, Kagome sighed. '_Maybe he did love me at one point, but he did not trust in us, nor have enough faith in me to tell me what was going on. I know of the deal you speak of and he's had plenty of time to tell me specifics. Love is nothing without trust, and I can no longer trust any of you, especially with my heart. Leave Sir Taisho! For I am no longer your daughter, nor do I belong to your son_!"

Kagome lowered her eyes and bowed low walking away from her heartache. Hitomi, with tears in her eyes, bowed as well and began to walk to her house. She could only pray to Kami above that things would work out. Her daughter always gave 100% of herself to all that she did whether it was love or life. This time she had a feeling if things did not work out; Kagome would close off 100% of her heart and may never open it again. It was times these that Hitomi missed her husband…Not only would he have definitely been able to pull Kagome from the proverbial ledge, but he would have talked some sense into Touga before making the mess that he had. She could only pray that his spirit would guide her to say the right words to keep Kagome from jumping. Losing her husband was tough enough but heart wise, Kagome was all she had left as her last link to him. Sota was like her in almost every way, except for his smile. "_Ken, please guide your daughter's heart_."


	6. Hard to Say I'm Sorry

**Hard to Say I'm Sorry**

Kagome wrapped herself into a ball on her mother's couch. The tears continued to flow as her mother tried to comfort her. There were so many things that flew through her head but the prevailing thought was… _Why? Why did he not tell her? Why would he crush her this way_? Kagome thought that this trip would help in them solidifying their relationship. She had hoped to talk to Sesshomaru about them marrying or mating for some kind of sign that she was not the only one feeling so strongly for the other. Kagome felt as if her heart had been placed into a vice and pressed until exploding. Kagome saw the scraps of her heart laid around her and could not see a way to put it back together, she was finally broken.

Hitomi stood over her daughter knowing there was nothing she could say or wise proverb she could reveal that would soothe her daughter's ache. There was no miracle cure for matters of the heart; her time with Ken proved that to her tenfold. Deciding to put away her memories of her husband for now, Hitomi reached for her daughter and lovingly stroked her hair. She softly cooed that everything would be alright and that things would work out in the end. She reminded her daughter that her heart would mend, but she would need to let her heart repair itself. Kagome listened to all her mother was imparting to her, but the ache at this point was too great, the pain too fresh and raw. Kagome continued to cry until she fell asleep clinging to her mother's thigh as if she were a babe.

In a quiet, secluded area of the town, Touga walked through the front doors of his home radiating confusion and hurt. He mentally went over what had happened and questioned many things. _Why did things turn out this way_? _He told her that it was just a business deal, nothing serious, so why the need to separate herself from him_? He was her father damn it! He was there when Ken was gone. He was the one who held her at the funeral. He was there for graduations, recitals, just as he was for his sons. _How dare she say she wanted nothing to do with him! How dare she say…? I can't believe it; I truly have lost my daughter_. Touga could feel the cracks forming in his heart. He was there when Kagome was born and held her as Ken fawned over his wife. He remembered her opening those beautiful blue eyes of hers and grasping his finger. He knew then that he was in love. When Kento and Hitomi offered for him to be the Godfather to their precious bundle, he jumped at the chance. And, with their permission of course, he and his beast marked her using a single drop of their blood to signify her bond to his pack. He had not felt that way since the birth of Ito years before.

Touga walked into his study still arguing with himself as his bestial side whined over the rejection of his pup. His beast had not felt such rejection since the death of his first mate when Sesshomaru closed himself off. How was he to fix this? How could he get his family back? He knew his sons were at home, and knew that he would have to tell Sesshomaru what he had done. Sesshomaru was already quite upset over the Akio deal as it was. Touga knew Sesshomaru was ready to claim Kagome as mate, he even broached the subject with him, but he held back waiting for approval from his sire. That was how honorable Touga had raised his son. He submitted to his alpha on all things and worked to protect the pack as a whole. Even when Touga met and mated Izayoi, no matter his feelings, Sesshomaru submitted to his alpha. He was hurt at first, thinking his father had forgotten his mother, but after hearing from Izayoi herself that she would never try to replace his mother, Sesshomaru came around. That was how he got his son back, through her. And he was about to lose him again.

Sitting behind his desk lost in thought Touga was brought back to the present by the rumbling voice of his son. "_What ails you father, another business deal that we needed to be married off for? Inuyasha already has Kikyo, so did you promise Ito to someone he does not want_?" Touga bristled at the coldness that seeped into his son's voice. As much as he wanted to admonish his pup, he could not. Squaring his shoulders as to not appear weak to his pup, Touga commanded Sesshomaru to sit. Folding his hands and resting his chin upon them, Touga drew in a large breath and exhaled slowly. Staring into his son's eyes he only managed to utter out two words…"_She knows_." "_Kagome knows about the business deal and the marriage with Kagura_." Sesshomaru's mask slipped in shock. Before Sesshomaru could react, Touga held up his hand. "_The deal will still go through as planned, you will pretend to court and marry Kagura, and once everything has been settled you will be free to do as you wish_."

Sesshomaru paused for a second replaying what was said in his head. _She knows…how on earth could she have found out if I did not tell her. Inuyasha knew nothing of this and Ito knows not_. He was truly confused as he had not spoken of this with her as of yet. Glancing at his father again it all began to click in his head as to the emotions he felt in his father's aura upon his return. Immediately his beast began to slam against the barrier of his psyche wanting to attack his sire. "_You told her didn't you? You could not allow me the time to do it, you just had to make sure that your deal would go through by completely._" His voice dropped to his usual cold baritone. "_What did she say_?" Touga sat quietly and chose not to respond. With no response coming forth from his sire, Sesshomaru's resolve began to break. Looking upon his father with the most glacial look possible, Sesshomaru inquired. "_What makes you think Kagome will come to me once this is done? Do you not care enough for the "daughter" you swear that you love to break her heart so completely? Tell me…Sire…When you told her of your plans, how did she look? When you looked into her eyes, what did you see there?" _Baring his fangs, he asked again. "_What did she say_? He knew something further had occurred and awaited a response from his sire. Not receiving any kind of word, sound, signal something from his father, his control snapped. Picking up the bottle of brandy, Sesshomaru flung it towards the wall behind his father barely missing his head. At the smashing of the glass a loud rumble was heard in the room as son prepared to attack father.

Ito was leaving the game room and walking toward the kitchen when he heard his sire's voice. "_When did the Old Man get back? He's in there with Lord Frigid so it must be about business_." Ito had nothing against Sesshomaru; he just picked up the names that Inuyasha used all the time. He knew Inuyasha and Sesshomaru never got along until Kagome came into the picture. The first twenty years of his life, Sesshomaru did not come around him much, but eventually they became like brothers should be. Here they are fifty years later, finally made whole by a little human named Kagome. If Ito was anything like Sesshomaru, it was his curiosity. He had to know what was going on, why, how, who, and if the final outcome will be good. Standing in the hallway pressed against the door, he listened intently on what was being said. Picking up on Akio deal, marrying Kagura, Kagome knows, Ito knew he had to call his bro quickly. Once he heard the smash and the growls, he dialed his brother's number as fast as possible and moved from the door.

Ito knew this could be the end of Sesshomaru and Kagome, and the end to the family as a whole. Ito had spent a lot of time with Kagome as, in demon years anyway, he was the same age as Sota. Kagome had a place in his heart as his big sister even if he was older than her in human years, and could not bear the fact of his family breaking up. It hurt enough when Uncle Kento passed away, but he could not lose her too. And Sota was his brother, and Hitomi his second Mom. _Damn you Dad_! Ito cried in his head. He knew Dad would do something stupid but he never thought it would be on a grand scale. Listening to the ringing on the other end, Ito calmed himself so as to not alert the two demons in the study of his presence. Upon hearing the sleepy voice of his brother, he hissed into the phone, "_You and Kiks better wake up for this one_!"

Hearing the shrill sound of his phone, Inuyasha groggily searched the dresser for what was preventing his sleep. He had just spent all night making Kikyo speak in three different languages before having the most intense orgasm in his life. Just when it seemed he would be able to rest, the fucking phone rings. Snatching the phone open once he found it, he listened as much as he could when he heard Ito's voice. _What's wrong It_? _Why do Kikyo and I need to be awake? For fuck sakes man, what's the big deal_? Before he could say any more, he heard Ito reply, "_How soon can you and Kikyo get back home? Dad's messed up big time and I think he's about to be killed_." Hearing those words from his brother, he shook Kikyo awake. "_Five more minutes Inu, and we can get started again_." Ito chuckled at hearing his sister's voice. Inuyasha shook her again. When Kikyo sat up, Inuyasha put the phone on speaker and told Ito, "_You need to start from the beginning. Why do we need to come back, and why is Dad about to be killed_?"

Ito relayed what he had heard through the door to his brother and sister. Inuyasha knew about the company wanting to acquire Akio Industries, but did not know how it would be done. Upon hearing about the marriage between Sesshomaru and Kagura and how Kagome found out about it, Inuyasha and Kikyo both yelled at the same time, "_Holy Freak_!" They immediately told Ito they were on their way and began to pack clothes for the trip. Inuyasha contacted the airport and told them to have his plane gassed and ready within the hour as he had to make an emergency trip home. Throwing their clothes into one of their oversized gym bags, Inuyasha grabbed his wife and raced toward the door. Making sure to set the alarm, he jumped down the 50 flights of stairs with his wife on his back and made it to the car port. Hurrying into their red mustang, they hurried to the airport to catch their flight. Things were not looking so good back home after all.


	7. Where'd You Go

**Where'd You Go**

Sango got off work early and looked forward to her plans with Kagome. She knew to take advantage while she could because once Sesshomaru found the time, Kags would not be seen for a while. She truly had missed the girl who was once attached to her hip as much as she herself had been attached to hers. A part of her that was missing seemed found when Kagome returned.

Sango called around looking all over for her friend. She thought they would have met up at Inuyasha's house, but as she drove by there the house was completely empty and no car was in sight. "_Where is she?_" She thought to herself as she sat outside of Kagome's temporary residence. She thought about calling the Taisho mansion just in case Sesshomaru grabbed her already thinking to remind Kagome of their plans. Knowing that Kagome had a schedule to keep, she dialed the number to the shrine hoping to catch the girl there.

Hitomi was still watching over her daughter and feeling the hurt and pain that radiated off of her in abundance. She knew there was not much she could do regarding this and spent her time praying that Kagome would not be lost. As she drifted further into her thoughts, she was pushed out of them by the shrill sound of the phone ringing. Hitomi hurriedly rant to catch it in hopes that Kagome would not wake to soon. After a heart breaking afternoon such as this, rest is definitely what she would need.

As soon as Sango heard Ms. Higurashi greeting her, she quickly inquired as to Kagome's whereabouts. Once told that her friend was there, she asked if it was okay for her to stop by. "_Sure Sango, it is fine that you come over. You know you don't have to call. You, Kohaku, Miroku, all of you are my kids as well. Besides, Kagome really needs you right now. I can't say over the phone, but please, come on by_." Hearing the somewhat desperate tone of Ms. Higurashi's voice, Sango assured her she would be there shortly.

While Sango was blazing a trail through the streets on one side of town to get to the shrine, Sesshomaru was in the Taisho mansion attempting to reign in his beast to prevent from challenging his sire. Sesshomaru's more bestial side would not adhere to a forced mating. Sesshomaru knew that if things did not work out according to plan, Kagura could end up dead.

Feeling the intense confusion and rage forced his bestial half to awaken and become. He caught glimpses of words, and emotions but couldn't catch the full meaning. He had been content making plans of all the delicious and overtly sexual things that he was going to do to his chosen bitch once he got her alone, but the flickering emotions of anger and rage grabbed his attention as his logical side never flashed that many emotions at once. He prided over the fact that they could always keep cool under pressure. Something definitely had to be wrong.

Syncing with his logical side, he got the full picture of what had occurred. He could not accept this however. He refused to lose Kagome for anyone. She was to bear his mark, accept his seed, and carry his pups only! No one else was to touch her or even think of mating her. She was theirs! How dare his sire think to separate them? He never took the time to recognize anyone outside of his pack, which included Kagome's family so this Kagura business would definitely be a problem. He would kill her slowly if he had to to get the point across that only Kagome would be his, and his sire will rue the day he made that stupid decision without him present.

Sesshomaru heard his beast's thoughts and agreed wholeheartedly. He was one to instantly comply to what his sire requested, but this time he could not do so without a fight. He had agreed before yes, but in listening to his beast, he knew his instinctive side was right. He could never allow for Kagome to be with another. The thought caused his heart to constrict in intense pain. Every logical scenario he could come up with all resulted in Kagome never being his and him being too late to win her back. He had never challenged his sire before, but maybe it was about time he did.

Meanwhile, Sango had finally made it to the Higurashi Shrine. She ran up the stairs and through the front door not noticing it had already been opened as if they knew she was there. Discarding her shoes, she moves to the living room and leans against the couch her sister was sleeping on. Even while she slept not knowing Sango was there, Sango could feel the anguish and heartbreak pouring forth from her sister and see the pain on her face.

Tears dropped from her eyes as she thought of how small and broken Kagome looked. Kagome was always the strong one. She took the weight of the world on her shoulders with a grace and calm no one could match, except maybe her father when he was alive. Kagome was there when Sango lost both her parents and almost lost her brother after that horrible bridge accident. She took on a second job just to help Sango take care of Kohaku and pay his school fees. She did all of this while paying her own tuition so as not to be a burden. She could have gone to the Taisho's for money, or asked her mother for money from their trust, but she refused. She wanted to do it on her own.

Placing herself on the couch and sliding Kagome's head in her lap, Sango felt even more the stinging assault on her senses from Kagome's grief. Never before had Kagome looked so…so broken. She wanted to hurt someone. To watch in pleasure as the person who hurt her sister was laid out in agony. She wished there weren't laws limiting the work of demon slayers. She knew her family history and embraced it wholeheartedly. She wanted to surely torture someone for the betrayal of her sister. She glanced up at the approach of Ms. Higurashi and prepared herself for the woeful tale to be told.

Hitomi took her time and told everything to Sango that she had heard while Touga spoke with Kagome. Sango looked on in horror knowing how deep Kagome's feelings ran for Sesshomaru and understanding what this could do to her. As she processed her thoughts, Kagome began to stir. _"Why must you be the one to sacrifice your heart for a business deal? Can't you be selfish just once? Kami! Why can't you just have what you truly want? Can she at least once be happy without everything falling apart around her? Why must she always sacrifice herself for the greater good and our happiness be her anguish?" _

Kagome heard all that Sango whispered to her mother. What Sango did not know is that during her time alone after the afternoon's event, she asked the exact same questions. She always put on a brave face to the world to hide her troubles. After her father died she swore she would become no one's burden and would make sure her mother never shed another tear. With that reminder of her promise she made all those years ago, she opened her eyes and smiled at Sango and her Mom.

"_Sorry to have worried you," _Kagome replied. "_I'm fine, really. Besides, four years of being just the girlfriend was getting old anyway. If he and his beast truly wanted me they would have marked me already, or at least begun the courtship ritual that the Inu demons are known for. I'll get through this eventually, okay?"_As she gave her little speech, on the inside she was still screaming and crying over her loss. _"I must be strong now," she thought to herself. "I will properly mourn this when I get back to the States. Being by myself for a while is what I need to do. I __**will not **__have them worry over me…I __**cannot**__ have them worry over me. __**I will get through this**__…__**I have to**__."_ While repeating those thoughts in her head she gave a smile to her Mom and sister.

Hitomi and Sango shared a look of anxiousness as they heard Kagome's words. They knew what she was doing, and they were bound and determined to not allow her to close in on herself again. She had done this once before when her father died. Those were the hardest, most painful two years in the Higurashi household as the family watched Kagome be there, but not be there. They spent countless time wondering when a real laugh or smile would be heard and seen. They had almost lost hope that she would be gone forever...until he showed up and snapped her back to reality. Now they may lose her again.


	8. A Woman's Worth

**A Woman's Worth**

Back at the Taisho mansion, Ito was still pressed to the wall outside the door attempting to get as much info as possible before he called Sota and Kohaku, especially after he hear the loud crash of glass being broken. He didn't know what exactly had been thrown, but the growling on the other side let him know that his aniki was not his usual glacial self. With the flux of rage pouring from the room, he knew if something did not happen soon, his sire may not live that long.

Izayoi was just coming from the garage and going towards the west wing of the house when she heard the crash coming from the study. Before any thoughts could enter her head, she dropped her purse and keys and ran towards that direction. Ito stopped her before she could make it to the door. "_Mom, you cannot go in there_!" Ito exclaimed before the woman could breach the doorway. Locking her eyes with his own, he informed her, "_Father has been up to his old tricks again in his lust for power; except this time Kagome severed ties with him and the family_."

Izayoi's eyes widened in shock and alarm at what was revealed to her in that moment. She knew this could very well split her family in two. On top of it all, she could lose someone who became her best friend and sister after having been alone for so long. Without further thought, she reached for the door again only to be held fast by Ito. "_No Mom! Sess is barely holding on to his beast in there, and if you go in, there is no telling what may happen!_" Izayoi understood the concern of her son, but she could feel the hurt of her other son as well.

Grabbing a hold of his forelocks, Izayoi brought the mini Inuyasha look alike down to her level and locked eyes with him again. With an impressive growl she stated, "_Sess is my son too. Whatever your father has done, he will have to answer to me for hurting my pup!_" With that being said she allowed her grip to slacken on his hair and, grabbing the doorknob, pushed open the study door.

Both demons stiffened as the aura of pure anger radiated into the room. Watching the onna march up to the desk, both stumbled a little the closer she got. "Taisho!" Izayoi yelled at her wayward mate. "_What in Kami's name have you done, and pray tell it can be fixed or so help me I will skin you alive for hurting my pup!_" At her statement a smirk alighted on Sesshomaru's face. "_Yes father, please enlighten mother as to what you have done._" Touga just hung his head in silence.

Sesshomaru and Izayoi went through several trying years before he ever accepted her. Sesshomaru had been in and out of the Taisho stronghold for many years after his mother's death. He didn't see the need to adhere to the strict disciplinarian ways of the ruling factions anymore as no one was deemed important enough for him to care.

On one of his so-called "visits" to the Western Shiro he discovered a human sitting in what he claimed his mother's garden. Standing among the trees watching as she sat on the grass gazing up at the sky, his first thoughts were to decapitate her and leave her body for the servants to discover and clean up. Before he could make his move, he heard the onna begin to speak. "_My Kami, Ai! I never thought I would be here at this place, let alone as the mate to the one that was yours. I have yet to see you pup here, and can only hope that he remembers me. Even though it has been a long time since your death, I still feel guilt at the thought that I am where you should be. Although Touga and I have been mated for all of these years, Sesshomaru still does not know and I am afraid as to how he will respond. Please guide me Ai, I miss you so_."

Sesshomaru was in shock at what he heard. So what that he has been gone from the Shiro for that last three hundred years, that does not mean that his mother could be replaced by a human whore. There was no way! He turned from the site of the obviously delusional onna and headed to find his sire. Someone needed to answer his questions, and he would not be kept waiting.

Bursting into his Father's study Sesshomaru began his questioning in earnest. Seeing as there was no reason to acknowledge anyone's presence he began. "_Who is that worthless being in my Mother's Garden and explain to me why she claims to be your mate_?!" Touga overcame the shock of seeing his son again after so long and quickly cleared the room. Excusing his vassals, he gestured for his son to take a seat to begin his tale.

"_There is much to be discussed my son. I ask that you hear the tale fully before you take any action_." Sesshomaru took a seat on the cushions in front of his sire. How could he have missed talk of his father mating another, a human at that? How did this woman know his mother? Was she a servant or one of his father's concubines? Did she seduce him to her bed as his mother lay dying? Sesshomaru refocused himself as his sire began to speak.

"_As you know, I loved you mother very much, and was deeply saddened when she died. I was set to resolve myself to being alone and continue protecting my lands, but your mother made me swear that I would not. She asked that I take another mate and not dwell on the fact that she would be gone_." Touga looked across at his son and took note of the many features that were so like his long gone mate. He never realized how much he still missed her until he was in the presence of his son. Sesshomaru however was impatient and pushed for his father to continue. "_I still want to know who that disgraceful bitch is in my mother's garden. Please tell me quickly or you will have more bloodshed on these grounds_. She speaks as if she knew my mother. _Who is she Sire? Is she one of your whores that you fucked as my mother lay dying_?

Touga snarled at his son holding him up by his throat. No one had ever seen the Western Lord move as quickly as he did then. Sesshomaru locked eyes with his father and had refused to back down. Touga's beast required that his son submit. Sesshomaru, knowing he could not take his father at this time bared his throat and looked towards the floor. At his submission Touga nudged his son's neck and placed him back on his cushion.

"_She is the daughter of the one who had cared for your mother all this time. Your mother and she had been friends, like family since she was a small child. Those times your Mother travelled to the human village that you refused to step foot in, was to see her. She even saved your Mother's life once and upon hearing of your Mother being ill, came to help again. She is no miko, but a very well known herbalist and tried to the point of exhaustion daily to heal your Mother. She didn't come here to fall in love, but to save who she thought was family." _Touga explained as he righted himself behind his desk. He went on to explain how she refused him many times until he finally won her over.

"_How did she come to decide to be your new mate? Was it the desire for jewels and riches, or title as Lady of the West? Regardless of what she was to Mother, she is still just a human…nothing more!" _Sesshomaru exclaimed believing he had her completely figured out. Touga then reached into his desk and pulled out a weathered scroll. Extending it to Sesshomaru, he stated, _"This is from your Mother to Izayoi that she wrote shortly before her death. When I tried to court Izayoi, she refused several times until I gave her the scroll that Ai left. Because it was a piece of Ai that was left, I had not intended on her seeing it, yet, if I wanted her in my life, this was the only thing left that I thought would sway her in my favor. She allows me to keep it because she knows how much Ai meant to me, and I think maybe you should read it as well."_

Sesshomaru grabbed the letter from his Sire and focused on the flowing letters that so resembled his deceased Mother.

_My Dearest Iza,_

_You have been true family to me for so long and I will miss you most terribly. Ever since you were a pup you have brought great joy to my life. I had wished that my puppy could meet you and experience your warmth and love as I did, but alas he could not. Please, I beg you, do not stop living and close off your heart because I am gone. Touga and eventually my son will need you and I trust no one else with their hearts more than you. I have seen how Touga looks at you. I know you have done nothing to tempt him otherwise, please do not think that. I know how honorable you are. He is lonely, and I fear when I am gone he will close off himself from the world never showing that beautiful smile that he gives when in the presence of love. Please Iza, do not allow for my boys to be alone. Love them and guard their hearts as only you know how. Do not shy away from Touga if he comes to you. I know that because of me you will fight until the end to keep your heart from him, but I ask that you do not. Love him Iza and stay with him always. Because of my blood you already will live a long time. Do not live those years in fear and regret. For me, be happy and live in your world of love. Take care of my puppy and my heart. You are the only one who can._

_All my love,_

_Ai_

Sesshomaru stared at the scroll in awe of what he read. To know that his Mother thought so highly of someone, much more a human, truly astounded him. Although not willing to accept her yet, he did develop some respect for her from his Mother's words. Handing the scroll back to his Father he swiftly turned and left the study to ponder more on the human in his Mother's garden.

It took some time but Sesshomaru eventually accepted Izayoi and although she never replaced his true Dam, she was as one to him all the same. Coming back to the present, Sesshomaru knew that if anyone can put his Sire in place and make him see how wrong he was, it was her. With an even more evil smirk, Sesshomaru lounged in one of the nearby chairs and waited for his Mom to continue. This, he felt, was going to be good.


	9. Daddy's Little Girl

**Daddy's Little Girl**

"You summoned me Father?" Kagura questioned as she glided into the hauntingly lit study. "Yes, my daughter, it is time for you to do as requested and meet your new husband." Akio proclaimed as he settle back behind his desk. Kagura bowed her head in deference to her father acknowledging his request. She had known her Father would summon her soon; she just wasn't sure as to when.

"So, what is it that I can do Father? You know it is rumored he is dating one of the VP's at the company." Kagura claimed. "Whoever she is, is of no consequence. Taisho responds to power, that is how we came to this deal. Like minds always find ways to gain more, and this will get me the respect and the honor that I deserve. With our families combined, no one will be above us!" Akio exclaimed with a steady darkening look.

"Who is this woman that your betrothed is so enamored by?" Akio questioned thoughtfully, pondering on if there would be a need to remove her permanently. "Her name is Higurashi, as in the Higurashi Shrine and Kento Higurashi, the Taisho's deceased partner." Kagura explained. "Ah, Higurashi… How I hated that man! Not only did he steal the place of honor that was rightfully mine, but he claimed Hitomi as well." Akio responded. "She should have been mine. She had the looks, heritage, personality, poise. She was the most suited to be on _my_ arm, but that twice damned Kento stole her away. How fitting is it that now I will make Kento's darling daughter suffer." Akio smirked as he thought more on the situation.

Kagura winced slightly at the edicts of her Father. She thought back on how she how she had to tell her darling Naraku that she was betrothed to another. As much as she loved Naraku, she could no go against her Father. When her Mother ran off with that neko demon that worked at the gym, her Father cared for her and her brother Hakudoshi. Being half-demons was hard enough, but their Father's name and his fierce protectiveness carried them through. It was for those reasons that she would do any and everything to make her Father happy; even at the sacrifice of her own heart and soul.

Akio knew his daughter's thought patterns. He purposely insinuated himself into her life so much that she would not even blink if he did not wish it. He reveled in the knowledge that he raised her up so that she could be his ultimate pawn. He understood that she, more so than Hakudoshi, would be the key to attaining the power and prestige that he wanted. Even though his damnably cursed wife left them behind when she ran off, Kagura as she grew still carried her mother Kaguya's looks. She retained the curvaceous figure that first struck his eye at a business meeting so many moons ago. He was young back then, but he was in line to take over the family business, therefore when it came to choosing a wife, he understood he would have the pick of the litter. That was when he first met Hitomi as well.

Hitomi Lee was the only woman who stood out amongst the many daughters there. Her doe eye sparkled and her smile outshined the sun. Her whole aura radiated strength, wisdom, and power. She held conversations with many of the elite businessmen at the conference and proved to both demon and human alike that she could be a force to be reckoned with. Akio recalled spending his time staring in awe at the woman, and after looking across the room, seeing Kento Higurashi admiring her much the same. Before he could think to move in her direction, Kento had already caught her attention whispering something in her ear which caused her bell like laughter to ring out. From that point on she was on his arm the entire night and Akio never got his chance. Akio left that night with an agreement to court Kaguya as she was the next best female in attendance, but he knew things would not be the same.

Akio knew that marriage to a demon could prove disastrous, but he was a man that took risks. And his were about to pay off tenfold if things worked out how he planned. With his daughter's beauty and his brains his goal would be reached in no time. Then and only then could he attain what he truly wanted in life no longer having to stand in the shadows and watch.

Kagura realized from the distant look in his eyes that her father was off in his own world. Kagura bowed her head and left the study to return to her suite of rooms. Walking down the softly lit hallway past tapestries and family portraits, she turned to her left and opened the door leading into the lounging area located outside of her bedroom. She contemplated going back across the hall and selecting a book from her own personal library, but with everything weighing so heavily on her mind, she decided her thinking was best done on the long sectional couch in the center of the room.

In two days she will be meeting Sesshomaru Taisho again after two years. Oh, she remembered how he looked, and how she could not help but to swoon like the other girls in his presence. She was remembered that he was tall with the lithe build of a runner. The suit he wore, the pitch of a black hole in space, accompanied with a royal blue mandarin collar silk shirt, complimented his entire being projecting a confidence that no other carried at the social event. Although she was deeply in love with Naraku, she was forced to take a second look at the powerful male who commanded attention. His aura alone guided you to him as if a moth to a flame. You knew he was dangerous, bad, unhealthy for you, like he should carry his own Surgeon General warning, but you had to be near him anyway. She smiled back on that memory as one of the best of Sesshomaru that she could remember. Everything appeared to be going great that evening, until she came in.

Kagura had heard of who Kagome was through the talk of the gossiping women in her circle. She was the darling of the Higurashi family, finishing school early and rising through the ranks of Taisho Company quickly so that she could take over the vacated position left by the passing of her Father as Co-CEO and Owner of said company. Seeing her walk through the door and noticing all the eyes on her made Kagura jealous for a split second. Just as one could not miss the overwhelming aura of Sesshomaru, one could not deny the quiet strength shone through the eyes of Kagome as she waltzed in. And for that specifically, she was indeed hated.

Kagura thought back on how her brother Hakudoshi fawned over the girl. He had tried several times throughout the evening to capture and maintain her attention, unsuccessfully. With her being a Higurashi, she knew this would raise him up in the business world and in the eyes of their Father. Yet Fate worked against him that night. Anytime he came close, Sesshomaru magically appeared at her side as if he knew she was being hunted. After many failed attempts that night, Hakudoshi's hatred for Sesshomaru grew while Kagura thought to not dwell on it.

Reigning in her backward spiraling thoughts, Kagura settled down to clear her mind and prepare herself for the events to come. Even though she was still hurting over the loss of her beloved Naraku, Kagura knew that, like her Father said, she would grow to love Sesshomaru in time. Besides, he was a wealthy, nicely built, good looking male, and only someone of her caliber and breeding could truly match him. Another bonus was that she will have been the one to truly make their Father happy and proud. She will have been the one to give him what he wants and the means to live as he should. Eventually, Sesshomaru would get over Kagome and see that although this was an arrangement, he would come out better in the end. With her on his arm at the business meetings and her clout in the social circles, there is no way for him to be disappointed. If anything else, any children they sired would be beautiful. How could he have a problem with that? Once he accepted and realized all that he could gain from this, they would have their happy ending…right?

After spending what she considered enough time pondering over this, Kagura trudged into her lavish room and walked into her sprawling closet. Mentally going over her inventory, Kagura thought carefully of what she would wear when she finally met her groom. If things went well, maybe she could end up being his life mate. The capabilities were endless as she thought on her future. Be ready Sesshomaru, your destiny awaits.


	10. Fistful of Tears

**Fistful of Tears…**

Sesshomaru sat in the lounge area of his suite at the estate. It's been two days since the reveal of the company merger. He had not made a move to contact Kagome since hearing of what occurred between her and his sire. Was there a point really? Would she listen to him if he tried to explain why he did not tell her? Everyone knew how stubborn she could be. Would she give him the chance to explain?

It is true that they had been through a lot together and that she had seen things no one else ever would, but was that enough? True, his beast had chosen her years ago, but he refused to allow his instinctual side to make any major decisions regarding a mate. This was not the Feudal era. Everything now was about money, power, and prestige; what could your other half bring to the table to secure your foothold at the top. Sure, Kagome was an excellent VP and performed her duties well, but she was not one for the social circles, she was not one to listen to gossip to get news that could be used later to put them ahead. Wasn't the role of his "wife" to be the perfect trophy?

Sesshomaru continued to keep his focus on nothing as he thought over what has occurred. He knew that by not contacting her he was only hurting her more, but he was unsure how to proceed. His new "fiancée" would be at the residence in four hours. He could feel the anger of his bestial side at the thought of another that was not Kagome, but what could he do? He had spent his time being perfect in school, reputation, socialization, and business; all so that he could be ready to take over the reins from his Father. He had done his research on Akio. He knew what Kagura could bring to the table. Her social circles and their families would put Taisho, Inc. in a permanent top spot in the business for years to come. He worked too hard to let all of this fall through. This is what he wanted…right?

Touga jerked his head up as his study door was slammed open. If the past two days were not bad enough, they had just gotten worse. He had just been thinking back on two days ago when Kagome cut him out of her life. The words she and Hitomi spoke hurt hollow. Never having to have dealt with the loss of a child, he did not know how badly the pull on his heart would be. His beast stayed restless and would not settle down. Kagome was claimed by his beast at her birth as his "little one". His beast had immediately recognized how special she was, and as she grew, his pride in her grew more. How could he hurt his little one like that? Was his greed really worth this? He could hear the snort from his bestial side as he continued to make his presence in the background. Before he could ponder more he focused on the one who dared to intrude on him at this time.

In his usual blustering fashion, the door to the study made a resounding boom as it hit the wall. Inuyasha strolled into the study with his mate Kikyo; a coldness in his eyes that he had never shown before. Inuyasha may have always been a little on the extreme side, but no one defended his family like he did, and Kagome was definitely family.

"Hello Father. I hope you are doing well." Inuyasha stated as he guided Kikyo to a seat. He so wanted to challenge his "Alpha" after hearing what actually went down. Never before had he felt so angry and disappointed in not only his sire but his brother as well. Yes, Sesshomaru had always been a glacial asshole, but he truly believed that he cared for Kagome like everyone else. He just could not understand it.

Inuyasha took a seat in front of his Father's desk Kicking his feet up on the desk, he leaned his chair back a little without breaking eye contact with his Father. "Father, please can you explain why you and your eldest have chosen to destroy my sister's life? Did she mean so little to you both that you felt a business deal for more money would make up for her loss?

As Inuyasha spoke these words, he heard the growl starting to build up from his sire. He knew that he was pushing his sire to the edge, but at the moment he did not care. He'd never thought that the ones he looked up to would ever do some thing like this. Had they truly lost their minds?

~~~Earlier at the Shrine~~~

When he and Kikyo landed at the private airfield used by their family, they had the driver take them straight to the shrine to see if Kagome was okay. Kikyo spent her time trying to calm her fuming husband down before the situation could be made worse.

"Inu, we don't have all the details yet. Just calm down, we will be at the shrine shortly. Let's find out everything that happened first before taking any action. Please sweetie, can you just calm down for me? I know you're upset, I am as well, but you cannot just charge in like usual. It's not going to work. With everything going on, if you push her enough, you know Kags may cut you off as well. Do you want that?" Kikyo questioned.

Inuyasha took the time to breathe deeply and gather his thoughts. He knew his mate was right and knew if Kags were angry enough, she would cut them off as well. He could not and would not have that. For so long they were each other's backbone that to lose her would be devastating. Seriously, he was happily mated now because of her, and was lucky enough that his mate understood their relationship and was not threatened by it. That by far was a huge load off his shoulders. He could never mate someone that could not accept Kags and what she meant to him; never would happen. Once he calmed, he began responding to his love.

"Yes Kik, I know what you're saying and you are absolutely correct. It's just, I'm so angry. Just hearing what Ito said and knowing how this affected Kagome, I mean, how can they not have understood what this would do? I truly believed Sesshomaru loved her. I know his other half wanted to mark her a couple years back, yet he held it off. Just planting the thought of Kagome being with someone else sends him into a rage. So how could this happen? And Father? Really? You would destroy your child's heart for a business deal? I never thought he could do something so shameful. I don't know if Kagome could recover from this. We may, no, they will lose her. If I have to choose, she will always have my allegiance, the Taisho name be damned." Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kikyo sat back listening to all her husband relayed to her. She knew Inuyasha would choose Kagome in a heartbeat if lines were drawn. She could not blame him. As she got to know her mate, she met Kagome and really got to know her. She was open and honest and pushed more than anything for them to be together. No ulterior motives were found, everything was in the open. The girl called her on three-way and yelled at Inuyasha for mistreating her! How many females would do that? None she could think of. Kagome became not just their greatest champion, but also one of her closest friends. When Inu got on her last nerves, which he did, she knew she could go to Kags house to stay and reset. Kagome would take off work and they would go to a spa and just relax. Being treated like that was new to Kikyo. She worked her butt off to finish medical school and she didn't have any close family connections. Being around Kagome and Inuyasha felt like home should feel, and she was so grateful that they included her in. So for Kagome to be hurting, she could not have it either. She would back up her mate and be there fore Kagome as well. She would fight tooth and nail to keep her family together and not have any regrets in the least.

As they drifted in and out of their thoughts, the driver announced that they had arrived at the shrine. Climbing from the back seat, they took the long stairway up to the residence where they knew Kagome would be. Upon stepping onto the shrine grounds, they could feel the aura of sadness layered so heavily on the property. Kagome always seemed to be one with nature, and nature had a way of reflecting her mood. The grounds were quiet and still, and the branches of the God tree that he and Kagome spent some much time sitting in drooped. That alone was the sign that Kagome was not doing well, and knowing her, they knew she would be putting up a brave front as if everything was okay. Walking slowly to the front door, they rang the doorbell and waited to be let in.

Hitomi had not been expecting company when the doorbell rang. Thinking to quickly shoo away whoever it was so that she could get back to her daughter, Hitomi opened the door with a "no thank you" ready to be given when she realized who was there. Seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo at the door gave her some hope that her daughter just may be okay. As close as Kagome was to Sango, nothing could be closer than the relationship she had with Inuyasha; and with Kikyo right beside him, her heart began to ache a little less.

"Oh Yasha!" Hitomi squeaked as she grabbed the one she considered her daughter's twin and held on. If anyone could help her through this, it was him. Sess may have shaken Kagome out of her depression when Ken departed, but Yasha was the one who held her in her grief. He seemed to be the only one who could truly feel what Kagome felt on the same level. Thus she deemed him her daughter's twin, and her favorite son. Seeing Kikyo standing behind him, she reached out to the young woman as well.

"Hello dear, I am so happy that you both could come. I know for a fact that she is going to need you both." Hitomi explained as she embraced her. "Sango has been by and we have all tried to reach her, but I know we can only do so much." As Hitomi stated this, tears began to cling to her lashes as she tried not to cry.

"Hey Ma," Inuyasha whispered as he stepped into the threshold of the door. He knew this was going to be hard as soon as he got the call from his little brother. Clutching Kikyo's hand, they traveled further into the house.

"Inu, she's…well, you'll see when you go to her." Hitomi mumbled.

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked down the foyer and into the living room spotting Kagome balled up on the couch. Inuyasha gasped at the sight of the misery pouring off of his twin. Kikyo clutched onto Inuyasha's arm a little tighter to keep from collapsing at the sight. Tears began to run down her cheeks as she witnessed the heartbreak of one who became a precious friend.

Releasing Kikyo's hand, Inuyasha quietly walked over to the couch and picked Kagome up. Startled, Kagome's eyes looked into familiar gold, her first reaction being to struggle to be released. Inuyasha held onto her tighter and tucked her head under his chin whispering into her ear.

"Shhhh, Kagome. It's me, Yasha. Come on sis, you're not going to turn me away after coming so far right?" Inuyasha repeated as he clutched Kagome to him. It took a minute for his words to break through, but as soon as they did, she relaxed completely, held on tightly and just let everything go. Kikyo approached after seeing Kagome stop fighting and embraced her from behind. Holding on to the sobbing woman they held her up as her knees weakened and her body shudder violently from her sobs. If anything else, they knew it was the right choice to come to the shrine first…their sister was definitely in need.


	11. The Trouble With Love Is

**The Trouble With Love Is…**

Kagome was lost. She felt as if she were in a sea of loneliness without a safe harbor to dock to. Why had things gone so badly? Was it that easy to just push her aside? First Father; but then Sesshomaru as well? And why has he not called? Did he not feel she was important enough to explain things too? Was she just amusement for him these last four years? Two days, it has been two days and she has not heard from him once.

"What a fool I must be!" Kagome thought darkly. "Is this to be expected when I give of myself?" "Is this really all there is to love?"

Before Kagome could get farther into her grief, she felt herself being lifted and looked up into a set of gold eyes. Becoming angered at what those gold eyes represented, she began to struggle and thrash around hoping to get away.

"No! Let me go!" Kagome screamed. So lost in her grief was she that she barely heard the whispers in her ear of love and comfort only given by one who truly understood her soul. As she felt the grip on her become tighter, she knew she would not get away. Slumping in defeat, she was about to close herself off completely when she heard the moist welcome sound in the world…the voice of her twin.

"Shhhh, Kagome. It's me, Yasha. Come on sis, you're not going to turn me away after coming so far right?" Inuyasha repeated as he clutched Kagome to him. Not even when Dad died had he felt this much hurt from his soul twin. He knew he could take away some of her pain, but wasn't sure if she would allow it.

~~~**Flashback**~~~

She was always the brave one. She was never one to share her pain; always trying to hold everyone together. Kento Higurashi had just passed due to a drunken driver's mistake. While Hitomi could be heard wailing while clutching Souta, Kagome had climbed into the God Tree and was staring out towards the sunset. This is where Inuyasha found her.

Jumping up onto the branch lightly so as not to disturb her balance, he clutched her shoulders and drags her back to lean against his chest as his back was against the tree.

"Kagome," he whispers softly, "please speak with me." "Don't shut me out sis. Who can you share your pain with if not me? I lost him too…I feel it's my fault anyway. If I hadn't asked him to come to my tournament, this wouldn't have happened."

Before he could go further, Kagome snapped out of her turmoil hugging Yasha for all he was worth. "I could not and would never blame you for any of this! You know that better than anyone. Dad always said you were his son too, so don't you forget it!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha could only hold her tighter while trying to hold back his fears. "I wish I could take some of your pain away. I wish that none of this had ever happened. Of all the people in the world that this could have happened to; why Dad?" At that moment, the tears streamed down wetting Kagome's collar as she clung to him tightly.

While they were huddled together a soft glow appeared around them and instantly a tentative peace was felt. The pain was still there, but not all consuming as it had been before. Clarity was once more in control. Looking into each other's eyes they knew that whatever had occurred their bond became even deeper. They had just shared their pain and would get through this together.

~~~**Flashback End**~~~~

Holding tightly to the twin of his soul, he opened their bond allowing himself to take on some of the pain she felt only this time, Kikyo, having a bond with him, shared some of it as well. Feeling some of the anguish in her heart lessen and some clarity seep into her mind due to the actions of the two surrounding her Kagome cried harder and squeezed Inuyasha tightly. It would take some time, yes, but she knew that going forward she would be okay.

Releasing her hold on Inuyasha and feeling Kikyo let go, she genuinely smiled. "Once again, you have rescued me. What would I ever do without the both of you?"

Inuyasha smirked and pulled Kikyo over to his side. "Feh! Just don't forget who has your back wench and we'll be fine. We'll be here for a few days but we'll have to get back as I'm still working on that project that your vacation caused you to skip out on."

Kikyo slightly elbowed Inuyasha in the side for teasing Kagome. "Let her have her vacation Inu. How many times has she had to cover for you? Especially after that whole eating ramen for 3 days straight bet? How many days were you away from being sick? I seem to remember Kagome covering for you not only on the project but the meeting as well."

Inuyasha's ears folded back while a light blush appeared on his cheeks. "Alright already! Why did you have to bring that up Kik? I thought we agreed not to mention that again," he stated with a slight pout. "Look Kagome, take the time you need. If you want to stay, stay, if you want to go back, you can leave with us when we go. It's completely up to you on what you want to do. We'll be at the house, as soon as I go have a conversation with my sire."

Kikyo squeezed Inuyasha's hand feeling his anger flare. "No Inu, not you, when we both have a conversation with him. I am coming with you whether you like it or not, so deal with it. I love her too you know."

Kagome looked at the two closest to her and wrapped them up in a hug once again. Feeling the warmth of their love for her set her on the path to healing. It would definitely take time, but knowing these two she held, she would definitely get it.

Ms. Higurashi chose that time to come out of the kitchen. Seeing the small smile on her daughter's face after watching the pain she was in, she sent a small prayer of thanks to the Kami and her husband. All would be well in time.

Sitting in his father's study, Inuyasha stared straight into the eyes of his sire. He knew that doing so could present a challenge, but at this time, he could give a shit. Threading his fingers through those of his mate, he took a deep breath to calm himself before beginning.

"So, I take it you were unhappy with the relationship between Kagome and Sesshomaru. What was it exactly that you had a problem with? Was she too weak? Did she disgust you? Was she an embarrassment? No, No, that's right, she couldn't bring any additional money and power to you right? Yes, that must be the correct one. Why else would you bother to destroy the one you claimed as your little princess for Kami knows how many years?! Hell, your beast marked her as his little girl! Or was that due to the potential she could wield for your business later?" Inuyasha stated.

The smoldering anger in his eyes never left throughout the entire questions he posed to his sire. He was itching for a fight and knew what buttons to push to get it. In all the time that his Father preached about how what was inside was important, and even standing up to the council to be able to mate his mother, he could not for the life of him understand how a stunt like this could be pulled. Inuyasha was definitely angry, but he was more disappointed. The one person that he looked up to as his hero was found to be a flawed male, and he didn't know how to handle it.

Touga looked across his desk at his son. Inuyasha was definitely testing the limits to his control with his accusations. His pups had never been so insolent as to make him want to physically harm them no matter how much they fought. Yet this one was definitely pushing his limits. Yes, he understood how much he hurt his little girl. She broke the bond she had with him thus leaving an empty space in his heart. He was dealing with that and the guilt he felt over all of this. Yes, he was temporarily blinded by greed, but once he saw his mistake, he immediately tried to rectify it. He had a plan, but he needed for Sesshomaru and Kagome to be split apart to proceed.

Stacking his papers on his desk to keep from throttling his son, Touga took a deep breath before responding back to Inuyasha. "Look son, I love Kagome very much. I know she is in pain right now but she will get past it. What I am doing is for the future of us all. Can you not see that? I want my children to be secure, is that not what a parent does? If you had pups, would you not do the same?"

Inuyasha became quiet listening to his father. He thought about if he had pups would he really do the same? Before he thought further, he heard a resounding Hell No in his head. Raising his head to meet his sire's eyes, he ordered his thoughts quickly before speaking.

"There is no way in hell that I would sacrifice the happiness of my pups for the fucking business! If me losing a business deal meant that my pups could hold on a little longer to what little happiness is left in this Kami forsaken world, then so be it. What you did father was cruel, careless, and heartless. I am letting you know now; _I_ am not supporting you on this. If I have to choose, it _will_ be Kagome. My mate is with me on this. I will give up my job and the Taisho name if it comes to it, but I _will not_ stand together with you. My mate and I are quite tired so we will be heading to the house. If you wish to speak to us, you can find us there. We are only going to be here for two days and we are leaving. I bid you good day."

Taking his mate's hand again, he guided Kikyo through the door. Once he stepped outside, he saw his mother and brother waiting on his approach. Releasing Kikyo's hand he gave his mother a tight squeeze. "I meant what I said in there Mom. If I have to, I'll walk away from it all and not look back. I love you all, I do, but when Dad was so busy building his empire, it was Uncle Kento that was there for me. My allegiance will always go to them."

Looking into the warm honey eyes of her son, Izayoi nodded her head. She remembered that time when Touga was more focused on Sesshomaru and the business than taking an interest in Yasha and Ito. But, as usual, her best friends stepped in and Kento Higurashi came to the rescue. He went to every tournament, fight, track meet, Father/Son trip that was thrown out there. Because of this not only was Inuyasha bound tightly to Kagome, but Ito was bound to Souta. The kids became each other's cheering station and greatest champions. All missed by Touga. That was the second time she considered leaving her mate but Hitomi gave her the strength and encouragement needed to stay. And now with this occurring between Sesshomaru and Kagome, it was about time for her to step forward.

Izayoi was becoming more and more frustrated with the males in her family. Between Sesshoumaru's silence and her mate's grasping at straws to repair the damage he caused, it was beginning to be too much. Two days. It's been two days and he still had not tried to contact Kagome. Did he not want his relationship with Kagome anymore? Was he truly just using her and planned to eventually get a demon mate? She had never felt disappointment with her son before, but he was surely proving to be one. If she had to step in to fix this, everyone would be sorry, and she was quite sure they did not want that.

Izayoi gave a hug to Kikyo and asked that they wait in the den. Looking at her boys she declared, "It is time that your father and I have a little talk. Please inform Sesshomaru that I am requiring his presence as soon as I am done with your father."

Gulping, knowing that when his Mother spoke that way she meant business, Ito turned tail and ran to find his older brother. He soo did not want to be in his shoes when Mom got on the war path and was glad that her wrath was not being incurred by him.


	12. It Kills Me

**It Kills Me**…

Izayoi marched into Touga's office and swiftly claimed her seat. Locking eyes with the love of her life, she bore down on him as if he was a murderer and she the lead detective.

"You know that I love you with everything that's in me, don't you Touga?" Izayoi questioned. "You know that I would sacrifice my very life for you and our pups if it was required, correct? When I left you that one time what did I say? I told you that you were neglecting your family and allowing your greed to rule your head did I not? So what has changed? Why am I in here again when you promised that this whole conquest thing was over? And don't think to say that it's your instinct ruling you. You will not blame this on him for I know for a fact that he is content with what he has. So, what is it?"

Touga stared at his mate without saying a word. He remembered the conversation and how it was his last effort to get his mate back. She had left the estate taking Inuyasha with her and was pregnant with Ito at the time.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Why are you leaving?" Touga growled while holding onto Izayoi's wrist. "You are this one's mate. You are under this one's protection. So I ask again, why are you leaving? Would you abandon your mate and alpha?" Red was seeping more and more into his eyes at each question asked. He could not understand why his mate would choose to walk out in her condition and to take their young pup as well. No one before him had ever had their mate leave the pack, and he was not about to let her go.

"Release me Touga," Izayoi ground out. She had had enough. The constant need to attain more for his new business empire was causing a rift between him and his pack. The longer nights at the office, the constant travel for business deals, neglecting the pups for a meeting, it was just entirely too much. If it took her leaving to get him to see reason, then so be it. "Touga, I tried, Kami knows I have tried so many times to talk to you about what is going on here. You are missing from this family. I am tired of the brush offs and the arguing due to stress and the constant excuses as to why you can't be here or there. What do you want me to do, huh? I cannot raise these pups on my own, and I refuse to do it without you. So what am I to do? Am I to continue playing the sweet little homemaker and kiss up to your pretentious peers so that you can gain one more deal and turn a blind eye to you not being around? I can't and I won't Touga. Not anymore!"

Touga eyed his mate in absolute shock. He was there, he was always there, and he gave her everything. What could she be talking about? Why is this the first he's heard of it? He should have been able to sense his mate's unhappiness, right? There must be some mistake…No, it must be her. He's been the best mate and done what he's had to to make this pack strong. It must be her.

"What is the problem Izayoi? I see that you have brought Inuyasha with you, so why not Sesshomaru? Is he not your son as well, as you have stated so many times? Or is it that you have never truly cared for him because you are not his Mother? Touga sneered.

Before he could continue on his ridiculous tirade, a resounding smack echoed through the foyer. "How dare you?" Izayoi seethed attempting to hold in her anger. "How dare you of all people accuse me of not loving my son? Ever since Ai died, I did my best to be there for both of you; I tried my hardest to give him the love that Ai would not be able to give him. For so long you were wrapped in your grief as you mourned Ai being gone that you shut both me and Sesshomaru out. Who was going to be there for him huh? Who was going to make sure he was taken care of? I did it. I made sure it was okay for him to grieve for his dead mother. Hell I was hurting as well. And you feel that you have the authority to question me on where my son is? Fine, I will tell you. He is in his room. I offered for him to come with me, but he stated that as your heir it was his duty to be with you. I would never come between you and Sesshomaru, so I told him where I was going and what I was doing. I told him how much I loved him and that I would contact him daily so he would not worry. And on that note, I am walking out of this door. If you _**ever**_ accuse me of not loving my pups again…you will lose the ability to reproduce. Are we clear?"

With her threat issued and head held high, Izayoi turned and walked out of the door slamming it shut behind her. All Touga could do was stand and stare at the closed door. He could not believe that his mate would leave him. That was not possible. He had to have been dreaming.

The scene of her leaving replayed in his head over and over fueling his anger, turning it to a rage he had not felt in a long time. Streaking out to the dojo, Touga began to destroy everything in site. Shelves were torn down, swords and spears thrown into walls. The massive force of his aura he unleashed blew all the windows spewing glass everywhere. Touga continued to destroy and destroy until there was nothing left. Falling to his knees a pained howl was unleashed at the reality that his mate and young pups were gone.

Looking up at the sound of the door being forced open, Touga saw Sesshomaru standing there with his arms crossed. Looking upon his sire with thinly veiled anger Sesshomaru questioned, "Are you quite finished? Would you like to destroy the house and the other grounds next?"

Touga snarled at his son as he continued to attempt to calm himself. His beast was howling with anguish inside his head over the strain of his mate leaving him. Why had things turned out this way? Where did it all go wrong? But most importantly…will she ever return?

~~~~Flashback Ends~~~~

Izayoi stood there waiting for a response. Sometimes she felt that she loved her demon mate so much that she'd die. It killed her to love him. How can one be so happy at one point; and feel that they were pushed into the bottoms of hell the next? She knew she had to calm down though. If not, not only would Toga completely miss her point, but they would get no where causing more of a strain that they don't need. That was not what she wanted. Focusing once more, she tried to get his attention.

Izayoi sat down in the chair across from Toga. Leaning onto her arms folded on top of his desk, she leaned forward until they were nose to nose. Looking into his eyes, she began to question. "Toga, are you going to answer my question? What more could one such as yourself who has lived for so long and will continue to do so need? Why are you taking up the path of conquest again? Are you so willing to sacrifice the members of this pack to get ahead? What is your goal? You are already the top of the business world; you're still one of the strongest demons alive. What more could you possibly want?"

Toga focused on his woman's eyes. Everything that she stated was true. His beast was content. He had accomplished much in his long life and made sure that his family had enough to be taken care of for generations. But, he knew what the problem was. He just did not want to say it aloud. Toga was weary. He knew his son and heir was more than ready to take the reins of the company and hold the title of Lord, but he wanted to retire in a blaze of glory. He felt that just one last deal was all that was needed to prove that he was truly everything that was ever written about him. He wanted to leave the front pages with everyone knowing that even though he was stepping down, it was not due to incompetence or anything of that nature. He wanted everyone to know that he was still a force to be reckoned with, but that he was choosing to step aside of his own volition to let the new generation step forward.

How could he get Izayoi and the others to see this? How could he get them to understand? He didn't think that he would lose his little one over this though. That was the hardest blow to all of this. He knew eventually his pack would fall in line as he was still alpha, but his little one rejecting him hurt. Everything was in place and the engagement party is tomorrow. What could he do?

Looking at her beloved, Izayoi read him like a book. She had been observing him for a while now and this last move put everything into perspective for her. Raising her hand and stroking his cheek, she saw his eyes clear as he focused on her. "Toga, no one would have thought any less of you for just saying that you were done; that you were ready to step down. This is not the Feudal Era anymore. The world works and views things differently sweetheart. Can't you see that? I understand what's going with you, and I won't make you voice it. You do realize though, that this was the wrong way to go about it though, right? I always did my best not to interfere too much but on this, I will do so. You _will_ do as I say on this. You are going to inform Sesshomaru that he will be taking over as the new CEO and the title of Lord of the Western Lands. Once you do so, I don't care how you do it, but you will repair the damage between you and the Higurashi family, and you will make our pack whole again. AM. I. CLEAR?"

Toga at first wanted to assert his status as alpha over his mate, but from the look in her eye he knew he would be on the losing end of things. Conceding defeat to his beautiful yet scary mate, he bowed his head and agreed to do as she stated.

Seeing that her instructions were received and would be followed she stood up. Kissing her mate chastely, she stated "Now that that part of business is concluded, please vacate this study and see that my oldest is sent in. He and I will have some words. If he tries to scoff at my request let him know that as his Mother I will make his stay at home very, very uncomfortable."

Toga raised himself up from behind his desk. Holding his head high to prevent the others from knowing that he was defeated by a tiny female, he opened the door and exited the study. Spreading his aura until he located Sesshomaru, he found his son in one of the upper libraries looking out the window with a book in his lap.

"Hello Son. Your Mother is requiring your presence in the study. Before you object, just know that she stated she would make your home life very uncomfortable if you do not meet her." Toga stressed to his son.

Knowing what very uncomfortable meant to Izayoi, Sesshomaru closed his book and stood up from his window seat. Setting the book down he began to pass his sire pausing briefly to nod his head. He knew that he was in for a long sit down and could only hope things would go well.

Walking down the stairs he sighted Ito hanging outside of the study door. "What are you standing there for? Do you not have enough to entertain you this day?" Sesshomaru inquired quietly.

Looking up at his older brother Ito shrugged his shoulders. "You and Dad have messed up big time. I always wanted to be like you when I got older and always strived to be the kind of Inu you would be proud of. But the actions of you both have split this pack and I don't know if things will get better. Kagome, Souta, and Mama Hitomi are all we have left after Papa Kento passed, and I thought you loved Kagome…maybe I was wrong. What I do know is that the only ones who can fix this are you and Father. Tell me bro; have you called Kagome at all since this has happened? The engagement party is tomorrow. What will you do?"

All Sesshomaru could do was stare at his brother wondering when he had become smarter than himself. Not one to admit defeat like his sire, he ignored Ito and turned to go into the study.

Upon entering the study, he felt the room temperature drop a few degrees as he approached the desk. Looking at the only woman who could replace his true Mother, he knew he was in trouble.

Sitting straight-backed in the chair behind the desk, Izayoi noticed how tense her son was. Good, he needed to be for this one. "Welcome love, please take a seat. I have something of great import to speak on. Before you even attempt to interrupt, I want you to listen. Once I have finished, then you can give any opinion within reason regarding what we discussed. Do we have an accord?"

Knowing there was no other way to get past this, Sesshomaru gave a respectful nod. He knew this was bound to happen, yet he had hoped to avoid it at all costs. Getting as comfortable as he could, he leaned back waiting for her to begin.

"Sesshomaru, I know that you love Kagome. As much as you try to hide or deny it to keep your emotions hidden, I know it is true. You have known about this engagement for the purpose of a business acquisition for 6 months. You told Kagome it was due to a project, which in a way it was, but you should have been honest dear. She deserves that much. As much as you have been there for her, she has been there for you. She is the only one that you have ever been able to be just Sesshomaru around. No future heir, no future CEO, just the Sesshomaru that no one else has ever had the opportunity to see. Not only did you omit the true reason for coming back, but you still haven't tried to call or talk to her either. Was she really so easy to give up? Was she just a bed warmer until you found a demoness with the name and prestige that you felt would get you the respect you want? Did everything you two shared together mean nothing? Maybe it did, maybe she was just a whore for you to slake your lust on. Since she is a Higurashi, who happens to be partners with the Taisho Company, maybe you thought she would be convenient." As Izayoi said this, she noticed how his aura became darker as held back his anger. She wanted him angry. Maybe then he could explain. She knew she only had to push him a little more and she will get to the core of things.

Sesshomaru was seething as he dug his claws into the arms of the chair he was sitting in. A whore? Someone to slake his lust on? How dare she say those things? Kagome meant **everything** to him. He was of a mind to just say to hell with it and unload his anger, but before he could, his beast, which had gone silent, chose that time to speak. _**"Mother speaks the truth. You never tell mate that we love her. You did not tell of sire's plans. What was she supposed to think? Because of your selfishness, mate may be lost forever. What will we do then? I will not mate another. I will kill first before being bound to any other. Kagome is mine." **_

Sesshomaru knew his beast meant what he said. Answering him, he stated, _"I understand what you are saying, but you are wrong on one thing. Kagome is ours, not just yours. Do not forget that we are one in the same. I have as much of a claim as you do. Never forget that."_ Focusing once more on his Mother stationed across from him, he pulled his aura back in.

Noting that her son zoned out on her, she knew his beast must have taken that time to show up. She loved her pup, she truly did. Even in his beastly form, she lavished as much love as she could. Even though his true form was so large now, when he allowed it, she would still rub his muzzle and kiss his large nose and tell him she loved him. Now, she needed to show tough love and get him to see reason. It was time for the final nail.

"I think I get it now. I know you never fully accepted me because I was human; could that be the same thing with Kagome? Is it because she is human and not of noble blood? Maybe it is best that she moves on and finds someone else. I am sure that I can introduce her to some nice human and demon males once she gets over her heartbreak from you that would treat her well. I know several demonesses that have come to me inquiring about her for their sons. Maybe Hitomi and I should introduce her to them. Since she is truly of low birth, Kagura may be just what you need. Yes, I think that may be the best course of action. It's obvious from your non-reaction that I must be speaking the truth. I've said what I needed to, is there anything you would like to add?" Izayoi questioned.

Sesshomaru by that time was beginning to melt the arms on the chair. Locking eyes with Izayoi, he declared "**Kagome. Is. MINE!** Neither you nor Ms. Higurashi will be introducing her to anyone. She is to be my mate. She is no whore. Know this Mother, her being human had nothing to do with the agreement. It is true that I should have called her. I thought that once she heard the terms of the agreement, she would be fine, but I was expecting to tell her. Father told her beforehand, and with her reaction I assumed she would be angry, but that she would get over it. This is not a real marriage, this was to be a temporary engagement, and then once everything was solidified, the engagement would end. How was I to know that to resolve this we would have to be married for a year? Father said nothing concerning that. It does not matter though, she will be mine and that is **final**!"

Acknowledging her son's statement, Izayoi held up her hand to keep him from going further. "Be that as it may my son, you should have still called her. No, you should have been the true alpha male and stood in front of your bitch to get her to understand. Is that not what Inu do? Do they not face their bitch when a misunderstanding occurs? If she leaves tomorrow and has not heard from you, you will regret it son. Mark my words, you will regret it. If you do not face her, if she does decide to separate from you completely, I for one will not help you get her back." Finishing her statement, Izayoi got up from her chair and left her son in the study to contemplate what she meant, her mission accomplished.


	13. Did you Ever

**Did You Ever…**

~~~**Earlier Saturday Morning**~~~

Saturday morning dawned with a beautiful spray of colors before the sun fully rose. Hitomi Higurashi was already in the kitchen beginning to get breakfast prepared. With the arrival of Inuyasha and Kikyo, she knew Kagome would not stay much longer and that she would more than likely be heading back to the States today. She hurt hollow at all the things her precious daughter had to go through, but she knew she would make it; she just had to.

Kagome woke up as the first splays of color came across the sky signaling the sunrise. She had thought about staying until Monday as planned, but realized that she would just be setting herself up for more hurt_. "Why should I stay longer? I already know what he's going to say. He'll bring up the usual honor and duty thing, he'll bring up his title and responsibilities, and then he'll expect me to just accept it like a good little human and wait. What's really sad about this is half of me wants to. But, I'm just so tired. My heart is tired. I've been looking forward to a future with him for so long, that I forgot what kind of a future I could make for myself. How did I lose sight of myself so quickly? When did I decide to put all my time and attention into supporting him, and forgetting me? Yasha was definitely right. I need time and space. I need to go back to the States. I know it may seem cowardly and that I'm running, but to protect myself and my heart I need to go." _With that last thought, Kagome began to pack what she had knowing she would have to stop at Inuyasha and Kikyo's house for the rest.

Waking up in Souta's room was quite different for Inuyasha and Kikyo. They knew Kagome would be ready to go, and besides stopping at the Taisho manor, there was really no other reason for them to stay. Rushing into the spare bathroom to get themselves together quickly they headed down to breakfast.

Seeing Hitomi in the kitchen was nothing new for Inuyasha. As many nights as he spent in this home as opposed to the manor, this was truly home for him. Hitomi turned around holding a plate of pancakes and sausage out to her "favorite son" as he liked to call himself with a gracious smile on her face. _"You know my darling son, I'll be so much happier when I'm feeding a little pup as opposed to you,"_ Hitomi replied.

"_Even when I do bring pups around, I'll still be your favorite son and you'll still make me breakfast in the morning,"_ Inuyasha exclaimed. _"We just won't tell Souta so that he doesn't feel too badly."_

Hitomi and Kikyo began to laugh at Inuyasha's antics when Kagome, dragging a smaller bag came into the kitchen. Hugging everyone in turn and reciting her good mornings, she turned to face her mother and asked if they could talk. Taking note of the look in her daughter's eye Hitomi excused herself and Kagome and headed out the door to the Goshinboku to talk.

Reaching the bench settled underneath the shadiest part of the tree, Hitomi sat and waited as her daughter gathered her thoughts and decided on what best to say. Once her thoughts began to flow in the correct order, Kagome took a deep breath and the conversation commenced.

"_Mom, I know this may seem like I'm running away, and in some ways I am, this is true; but I can't stay Mom. I need to go, flee, and run. I just need to get away from here. I feel so empty inside and the pain is not just mental but physical as well. I know this pain is nothing compared to what you felt when you lost Daddy, but right now, I know I'm not strong enough to face it, to face him. I know Inu and Kikyo came in on the private jet, and that I can use that to go back to the States, but I don't want to leave without you understanding why I'm going. I thank you and Sango for comforting me and keeping me sane when all I wanted to do was fade away from the world and disappear. As usual you found a way to keep grounded and not get too lost in the storm. I will be back. It may take a while but I will return. So, is it okay? Can I run just this once?"_ Kagome asked while looking up shyly from her place at her mother's knee.

Hitomi was lost in thought as she absorbed all her daughter had said. Back when ken was alive, he always stated that "Higurashi do not run," as the family motto. He would probably be upset at her right now for allowing this, but for Kagome, she felt she had to. Knowing what she does of the pain of heartbreak and the need to just be by yourself for a while, she looked upon her precious one with such love and devotion in her eyes and said, _"Go on my dear. Pack what you need and head back to where you feel safe. When he comes by I'll stall until you let me know you're in the air or back in the States. Just let me know what you need."_ Smirking a little, she began again. _"Your father would no doubt be angry with me right now for letting you go like this, but he never could quite understand how a female works."_ Laughing a bit more at the memories invoked, Hitomi hugged her daughter and continued. _"Love is a balance of both joy and pain. Do not allow the pain of love to prevent you from finding the joy of it again. If you and Sess were truly meant to be, in time you will be, just do not be afraid to open your heart again. And if you are not, there is someone out there for you who will love you more than anything, remember that and embrace it. Us Higurashi women love with our whole hearts and we need love to keep going. Don't allow the fear of heartbreak to stop you. Now, have you finished packing? If so have breakfast and then I'll let you go."_

Getting up from the ground and grabbing her mother's hand, Kagome pulled her mother into a tight hug. For all this time after their father passed, Mom always kept the family together with her strength and love. Her appreciation for that radiated through the hug as she embraced her. _"It'll take some time Mom, but I know I'll be okay. Thank you for loving me and giving me what I needed to keep going. Thank you."_

Getting back into the house the banter between Kagome and Inuyasha started up as usual even with the somewhat grey cast overhead, but everyone felt a little lighter and knew with time things would surely get better. Taking what she needed out the door, Kagome waited for Inuyasha and Kikyo to say their goodbyes to Mom and began heading for her rental car. Once she reached the bottom stairs she turned to look at Inu and Kikyo.

"_I'm going to head over to your place to pick up the rest of my stuff. I'll change my flight and head back this morning. When should I expect to see you guys back? Are you staying for the engagement party? If so, I'll see you guys Monday, just let me know,"_ Kagome stated before turning to get into the driver's seat.

"_Wait Kags,"_ Inu called out. _"Go get what you need and meet us back at the hangar. Say in about 2 hours? That should be enough time. I'm going back to the manor for a minute and then we'll meet you there. I've told you before, where you go I go and that never changes. My twin needed me, so I came, and now that you are returning, so shall I. Me and Kikyo will meet you there, alright?"_ Inuyasha questioned before grabbing Kagome into a hug. _"Don't you dare leave without me, do you hear? Two hours Kagome and then I come for you myself. Send me a text to let me know you're at the plane. I contacted the pilot and everything about an hour ago so the plane will be gassed up and ready to leave."_

Returning her brother's hug and hugging Kikyo soon afterwards, Kagome agreed and moved again towards her car. _"Alright Yasha, I'll see you in two hours. Tell Mama and Ito I will see them on my next trip. Remind Ito that he is still expected to stay with me during his break in school and that no matter what, they are still my family."_

Nodding to show he understood, Inuyasha guided Kikyo to their car and began their trek to the manor. The ride was extremely quiet due to all the thoughts swirling about their heads, but if Inuyasha knew one thing, he knew he would get his Sire and his brother to wake the hell up and figure out how to fix the shit that they were in. He meant what he said all those years ago. If he was forced to choose, Kagome would always win. He just hoped that with this, the final line in the sane has not been drawn.

Kikyo pondered over everything that had gone on. She knew what would happen if her mate was forced to choose and she would support him all the way. It would be a terrible blow to the family if the packs were to finally spilt after so long, but she could not see a way out of this mess for them as of yet. Kagome has always been a very forgiving person, always seeing the best in others and assisting accordingly. As she thought about this she wondered if Kagome's forgiveness had truly run out this time. Would this be something she could and would recover from? Will she come back as the same Kagome or will she be more withdrawn? She really hoped that was not the case. To her Kagome was like the first rays of sunshine after a heavy rain. Everyone enjoyed those first rays, and she had to admit, she would be lost without them as well.

~~~**Back at the manor**~~~

Just thinking back onto his visit with Kagome had him seeing red again. What was it with the Alpha males in this family that couldn't get their shit together? Dad almost lost Mom and now Iceberg was about to lose the best thing that ever came into the frozen tundra he called a life. If being full demon meant being an idiot, he has no problem staying hanyou.

"_So enlighten me Father. What could possibly be more important than losing an entire half of our family?" "Last time I checked we had no want nor need for money. Power and prestige have been tied to our name for centuries. So what could be missing from the Taisho household that could cause such uproar to the point that you lose your only daughter?" _Inuyasha questioned.

Kikyo sat silently beside her mate thinking the same thing. She knew it was through Kagome that she was welcomed so warmly into the Taisho family; so why would they turn their backs on such an intricate member of said family? None of this made sense. She promised herself she would try to be open-minded to see both sides of this situation, but so far, nothing seemed to be going that well. All she could do was keep close to her mate to prevent him from losing control at the moment, and that is what she would do.

After the quiet staring match went on for a while; Touga sighed and slumped fitfully into his seat. Quietly shocked, Inuyasha waited for the explanation to come regarding his sire's decision. Taking in another deep breath, believing that once his son has heard his side he would understand, Touga began to tell his tale.

"_It was all supposed to be my last business deal before I retired. The long and short of it was that Sess would be engaged to Kagura for a year to seal the deal between us and Akio. Once the deal was signed and completed, after a few months we would make it seem like they could not work out, and the engagement would be broken. This way the deal would be made, I go out on top, and we'd have a permanent top spot in the business world. The only problem with that is we failed to tell Kagome of the plan ahead of time, or the finer points of the deal. Once I told her, she rejected everything Taisho and rejected my claim as her Father."_ Touga announced sullenly. _"I know I have made many mistakes, and that I owe a lot to my beautiful little one, but I don't know how to get her back. I don't know if my little one will ever forgive me."_

Listening to his father and watching his eyes, he could see not only the pain but heartache as well. At this point, there was not much else Inuyasha knew he could do. Kagome was already on her way to the plane and Sess still had not called her, this he knew. Once he said his peace, he and Kikyo would meet Kagome at the plane and go back to the States.

"_Look Father, I cannot say in good conscience whether Kagome will for give you or not. Since to her you were always her other Father, she will look passed this and eventually come around. At the same time I am giving you fair warning. When the deal with Akio goes down, whatever Kagome decides to do, be it quit or what have you, I am going with her."_ Inuyasha calmly explained to his sire.

Looking up from his desk and seeing the steady resolve in his pup's eyes, Touga knew this to be true. As shocked as he was by this, he would expect no less. _"Now it seems as if I will lose my son too,"_ Touga whispered.

"_I am still Taisho. I am still your son; but I do know where my loyalties lie, and they will always lie with her."_ Inuyasha exclaimed. Rising slowly from his chair, Inuyasha guided Kikyo to the door. Looking back at his Father one last time he stated, _"Kikyo and I will be heading back to the States. I'll call you about the trade agreements on Monday."_

Closing the door and guiding Kikyo to the front of the house, he saw Sesshomaru coming down the stairs. Locking eyes with his older brother, he shook his head and headed to the door_. "Before I leave Sess, know this. Kagome is going to be fine and she will move on without you. I thought you had gotten passed the whole honor and duty thing when it came to loving her, yet I see I was wrong. I blame myself for allowing you to hurt her as you did, but no more. I hope you and Kagura have a happy fake marriage together and I hope you destroying your future of happiness with Kagome was worth it. And to think, you were the smartest of us all. How stupid do you truly feel now, if you feel anything at all?"_ With that departing shot, Yasha closed the door on the Taisho family home to meet his sister at the airport. It was time to get away from the pain, and away from the heartache that would fester if she stayed.


End file.
